Skinner Spirit
by morph
Summary: I am a spirit sent to guide the Chosen Ones of the Movieverses. My third assignment: Rodney Skinner, Gentleman Thief in LXG.
1. An Invisible Pair

AN/ Well, here, at last, is my third spirit fic. As always, the same rules apply; it is not a Mary-Sue, I don't own anything except for the spirits, and if you read it, please leave a kind review. Hope you enjoy. Also, if you haven't already, please take the time to read my first two spirit fics: Nightcrawler Spirit and Sparrow Spirit. (In that order.) They'll explain more to you about the spirits, or if you get confused, let me know and I'll clear it up for you. Cheers.

The room was old and dusty, marinated in history. What seemed like thousands of books sat on shelves lining the walls. There were high-back decorative chairs for those who wanted to sit and read one of those ancient books, or perhaps enjoy a glass of sherry from the drinks cart.

I noticed that also along one of the walls there was a glass cabinet. I walked over to the cabinet and peered into it. Massive, colourful sea shells, dozens of exotic beetles and butterflies pinned to a board, (An image of Mina pinning Dorian to a wall with a cane sword flashed in my mind,) animal skulls I couldn't quite place the species of and a long tusk, like a unicorn horn, but I recognised it as being from a narwhal whale instead. Then I saw a grey, feathered thing that made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. It took me a few seconds to work out what it was, but then I realized it was a dodo bird. And old, stuffed dodo bird.

"Hmmm…this must be a cabinet of curiosities," I thought, looking over the structure as a whole. "Cool."

The sound of doors opening made me turn around. Two man entered the room. One I supposed was a miscellaneous servant of some kind. The other one was wearing a black trench coat that appeared to be made out of leather. He also wore a wide-brimmed hat with two peaks. However, this man had no head and no hands. Well, he had them, but I couldn't see them. A smile appeared on my face as I first laid eyes on my new assignment, Rodney Skinner.

"Please wait in here, sir," the servant told Skinner.

The invisible man saw me. I could tell because his hat was turned in my direction. "Yeah, all right," he said to the man, who left, closing the doors.

"Hello," I said, holding out my hand. "You must be Skinner."

He stepped forward and shook my hand. It was bizarre. His hand felt solid, yet it could not be seen. "Yes, I am." Skinner said, cockney accent showing through. "Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief. And who might you be?"

"You can call me Nikita," I said.

"Have you come to join this little organisation too?" Skinner asked.

"Sort of, but it's a little more complicated then that. You see, I'm a spirit."

Skinner took a step back. "What, like a ghost?"

I winced. "No, I wouldn't really say that. I have been sent here to guide you for the next few weeks. I know what's going to happen to you during that time and I am going to help you through it."

Skinner was quiet, contemplating me.

"All you have to do is trust me," I said.

I imagined him quirking an eyebrow. "Right," he said. It was hard to tell if he believed me or not. "So you're just going to follow me around and help me out?"

I smiled. He was getting the basic idea. "Something like that, yeah."

"Won't that seem a little strange?"

I almost laughed. "No. I'll be invisible to everyone except you, and as long as you don't tell anyone about me, we won't have a problem."

Skinner chuckled. "You're invisible to everyone except for me and I'm invisible to everyone, period."

"Except for me," I said.

"What?"

"If I choose to, I can see you, or at least your outline."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I blinked, but it wasn't a normal blink. When I opened my eyes, the whites of my eyes had turned black. Now I could see the amazed expression on Skinner's face. "Now I can see you," I explained. I had dubbed this new power of mine 'Skinner Vision'.

"And how do I look?" Skinner asked with a cocky smile.

I shrugged. "Not bad. I've seen worse. " Skinner laughed. "There's just a few more things I should tell you," I added. "You're also the only one who can hear me, so you'll have to be careful when you're talking to me because it won't be good if people saw, or heard you rather, talking to yourself. You understand?"

Skinner nodded. "Yes."

"Also," I said. "Eventually I'm going to leave you, but I will let you know before I go."

"All right," Skinner said. "Sounds good. So, what's the whole 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' about, eh?" His eyes darted to the drinks cart. "Mind if I…?"

"No, go ahead," I said. Skinner all but dived on the cart. "Um, well, are you aware of the impending war?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it," Skinner said as he poured himself a drink. "Want one?"

"No, thank you," I said. "Well, the reason why the League was formed is because you, along with some others whom we'll meet later, are going to attempt to stop the man who's trying to start this war." It wasn't the real truth as to why the League had been formed, but I could not tell him that the real reason was so that the Fantom could make an army of Hydes, vampires, and invisible men, all in copies of Nemo's ship.

Skinner acted unimpressed. "Oh, is that all?"

I smiled slowly and sighed. "Well, it won't be easy."

"Yeah, but you'll be looking after me, right?" Skinner asked.

"Yes."

"So what do I have to worry about?"

I smiled. It was almost sad. I didn't have the heart to tell him about the guy with the flame thrower we would eventually meet.

Skinner raised his glass to me. "Cheers, Nikita."

"Here's to a great partnership," I said, trying to make it sound like it was going to be a piece of cake.

"I'll drink to that," Skinner said happily, and he did.

AN/ Well, it's a start at least. I got the cabinet of curiosities idea from one of the commentaries on the LXG DVD. The director said that in the location where they shot the meeting scene, in another room there was a cabinet of curiosities with a real, stuffed "disgusting-looking" dodo bird. I took that idea and used it, as all authors do. Please review! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	2. Joining the League

AN/ Wow! Thank you so very much for all the great reviews! Jinxth, please get off of my computer desk. (lol) Thanks to Funky in Fishnet, mercypapilion and citizenrased. Samyo, thanks for putting my on your favorite authors list, but I don't think all of your review got through to me. Or, if that was all you wanted to say, then that was the shortest review I've ever recieved. Here's the next chapter, but please keep in mind that chapter three might be a while because I have to fit it in around school. Cheers.

Skinner and I were in the meeting room the entire time, just like M, waiting for Quatermain to arrive. Skinner was silent, an art he had perfected. "I'll let you know when to speak up," I told him. "You're really going to give them a start!" Skinner and I smiled. He had hidden his file in one of the bookcases so he could pull it out and slap it on the table. He also draped his coat over the back of one of the chairs. The scene in this room was going to be one of the most light-hearted during this whole, dark adventure. I wanted to make the most of it.

"When you reveal yourself, you're going to steal the show," I said to the invisible man. This widened both our smiles. Despite being someone who could disappear entirely, Skinner did love being the centre of attention.

At last the giant wooden doors opened and Sanderson Reed and our new 'fearless leader' entered the dark room. Quatermain gave his coat and hat to Reed, who exited the room and closed the doors. Alan slowly walked towards the table, stopping when he heard M tapping a small metal case on the wood.

"I don't like theatrics," Quatermain said.

M stood up. "After Africa's veldts, London's weather isn't helping your mood, I see." he moved to the wall and began turning on the gas lamps.

"Identify yourself," Quatermain commanded the stranger.

"I'm known by many names, Mr Quatermain."

Man, this guy sounded like me.

"My underlings call me sir. My superiors call me M."

"M?" Alan repeated.

"Just M," M confirmed. The gas lamps brightened the room up significantly, revealing beautiful paintings of LXG members of the past. "I must say, the delight is mine," M continued. "Meeting so notable a recruit to this newest generation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

By now, enough lamps had been lit so that Quatermain could see M clearly. "League of what?" the hunter asked.

"There have been other times when a danger upon the world has required the services of singular individuals," M explained.

"How very curious," Alan commented.

The sound of footfalls alerted us to Captain Nemo's entrance. "This museum is full of the curious." M smiled and made the interdictions. "Alan Quatermain, Captain Nemo."

"I know of Mr Quatermain," Nemo said.

"And I know of you, captain," Alan replied. "Rumour has it that you're a pirate." A small smirk twitched on my lips as I thought of the pirates I had encountered in my past. I knew that Captain Nemo was very different from them though.

"I'd prefer a less provocative title," the Indian stated.

"I'm sure you would."

That made me smirk again. I couldn't think of any unprovocative titles for Skinner.

"Gentlemen, please," M said, gaining our attention once more. There would be more time for idle chit-chat later. "Nations are striking at nations. Every attack marked by the use of highly advanced weaponry." Quatermain sat down in a chair at the table. I watched M closely. I had to admit, he was a very good actor. They would never suspect that he was a villain. As he spoke, he snuffed out a cigarette and Quatermain opened up the files that lay on the table, gaining more information on the people he was going to encounter. "These attacks are all the work of a man who calls himself the Fantom," M continued.

"Very operatic," Alan commented, looking at a photo of the Fantom's mask. "What's in it for him?"

"Profit," M answered. "Those machines are his creations, the work of scientists he holds imprisoned. His attacks have every nation clamouring for the weapons that assail them."

I nodded, thinking of the tank that broke into that bank in London. I was amazed at how calm I was. Here was the man who caused all this trouble right on front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I couldn't even tell Skinner. Yet I remained cool and steady.

"Then it's a race for arms," Quatermain said.

"And millions will perish," Captain Nemo added.

"There's one last chance to avert war." M sat down at the table. "The leaders of Europe are to meet secretly in Venice.'

"And you believe that the Fantom will attack that conference?" Quatermain asked.

"If he can find it," M replied. I rolled my eyes. "We need a team to get to Venice and stop them. This team consists of six members. You'll have four days."

"Four days to get to Venice?" Alan asked. "It's impossible."

I smirked. "Wait a few decades," I thought.

Nemo spoke up again. "Let me worry about that." He had a secret smile behind his long, black beard. I could tell already that he was very proud of his technology in transportation.

"Well now," Quatermain remarked, continuing to flip through the files. "Extraordinary gentlemen indeed."

I nudged Skinner in the ribs. "Any time now," I told him.

"One of them is late," M reported. "Harker, the chemist."

That quirked Rodney's interest. "Oh, a chemist, eh? Do we get to blow something up then?"

Quatermain blinked and removed his reading glasses, failing to identify the disembodied voice's location. "My eyesight must be worse then I thought."

Skinner walked around behind him, his own file in hand. "No, your eyesight's fine." he dropped the papers loudly on the table next to Alan, who just as I predicted, jumped in surprise.

Quatermain stood up and pointed across the table to the man who had summoned him here. "No games, M," he warned.

M smiled and made a 'let me explain' gesture with his hand as he stood up. "Some time ago, a talented, albeit misguided, man of science discovered the means of becoming invisible."

"Yes, I recall the tale, but didn't he die?" Quatermain asked.

"He did, but his process didn't," Skinner replied. "You see, I stole it, and here I stand for all to see."

"In a manner of speaking," I muttered.

Alan was still having some difficulty grasping this. "Is this some parlour game?"

Skinner gave him a shove. "Believe it!"

Quatermain swung his arm backwards trying to strike the invisible attacker. Skinner dodged and bumped into one of the lamps behind him, almost knocking it over. "Easy now, Alan!"

I passed through Quatermain, (causing neither him nor me any ill effects. He didn't even feel it.) and walked backwards towards Skinner's coat. I gestured for Skinner to come over. He hid his amazement of me passing through Quatermain well, and continued to speak as he walked to his coat. "I'm feeling a bit of a draft in my neither regions. And I must say, it's quite refreshing."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "More information then we needed to know."

The invisible man picked up his long, black leather trench coat off the back of the chair and put it on. "Allow me to introduce myself. Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief." Skinner's form had suddenly taken a shape in the coat. I blinked and turned off my 'Skinner Vision' so to best view the magic and illusion of the scene. Quatermain looked amazed at the sight of the floating coat. Nemo's expression has hard to read, but his eyes widened. M wore a smirk. Skinner pulled out a tin of white greasepaint and began to rub it on his face, causing his features to materialize out of thin air as he spoke. "Now, I thought invisibility would be a boon to my work. Well, you can imagine, it was my undoing." He walked closer to Alan. "Once you turn invisible, it's bloody hard to turn back." He spoke like a man with experience in this field. Probably because he _was_ a man of experience.

"We finally caught him," M said. I thought that Skinner would indeed make for a difficult quarry, especially with the technology available, even to the Fantom. I doubted he had heat sensing equipment that would be able to pin point Skinner, although I could be wrong. It also made me wonder how long exactly they had been hunting for Skinner.

"And they'll supply an antidote," Skinner added, explaining his personal motivation for joining the League. "Well, that's if I'm a good boy."

"And are you a good boy?" Quatermain inquired.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?"

I tried my best not to sigh as I clenched my jaw in anger. I knew they weren't going to give Skinner his antidote, but I couldn't tell him. It was so unfair! It was a dirty, rotten, sneaky way of recruiting someone, promising them they one thing they really want and then not delivering on the goods. Suddenly, I wanted to strangle M. I wanted to dig my claws into him. I wanted to…

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the doors and a woman entered the room. I instantly knew who it was; Mina. She looked prim and proper, like a perfect Victorian woman should, but I knew that a powerful force ran through her veins. I could almost feel it.

Everyone turned to look at the new entry. "Am I late?" Mina asked, gazing around the room and striding forward.

That's then I saw him. My friend, my crush, a spirit who's names were Serro, Rocko, Andrew, Cedar, and Zorroco. "So _that's_ who Master Fox also sent here!" I thought, delighted. He was obviously guiding Mina. His friendly azure eyes found me. He smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. I didn't know his name in this world though, and I wondered if he knew the one I had chosen. Skinner wasn't aware of him, nor was Mina aware of me.

"A woman's prerogative, Mrs Harker," M said. He didn't sound very annoyed at her tardiness. Quatermain, on the other hand, wasn't happy, and it wasn't because Mina was a little late.

"Please tell me this is Harker's wife with a sick note," he snapped.

I sighed. "Heaven forbid a woman should join the team," I thought. I knew it was called the League of Extraordinary Gentle_men_, but still…it made me glad that times were to change in the future.

"'Sick' would be a mild understatement," Mina said as she approached the hunter. "My husband's been dead for years."

"Yet it's only a 'mild understatement'," I thought with a 'mild' smirk. Her spirit guide gave me a look.

"Gentlemen, Mrs Wilhelmina Harker," M introduced. Nemo nodded his head towards her in greeting. "Mina's prior acquaintance with a reluctant League member may prove useful," M told us. I frowned, knowing who that 'reluctant League member' was and just how much help he was going to be to the team.

"I'm waiting to be impressed," Quatermain announced to Mina. Clearly, he could see no _real_ reason why she should be of any use to the League.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be impressed," I said under my breath. My spirit friend heard me and smiled. We knew not to underestimate Mina, and soon the others would too. Skinner shot me a side-on look and smirked. He, for one, was _not_ complaining about the new recruit.

"The fate of the world is at stake," M said in an attempt to tell Alan to set his differences aside and get on with the mission. "There are still two more members to recruit."

"Three," I mentally corrected, but I let it slide. M didn't know about Tom Sawyer.

"The clock hands turn, gentlemen." M made his point clear. It was time to go.

"Kicking us out already?" Skinner asked. "A moment ago, it was sherry and giggles." He turned and headed for the door, flipping the collar of his coat up in the process. I followed right behind him like a faithful dog. We were the first ones out. Everyone else followed behind. I heard M shut the doors behind us, and I didn't need to look at him to know there was a pleased, evil smile on his face.


	3. Serro and Dorian

AN/ Thank you to my reviewers. I'm sorry I spelled your name wrong, Jinxeh. I have seen "Hellboy" and I think it's really, really cool. Samyo, my other spirit stories involve the spirit guiding Nightcrawler through X2 (under the name Karen) and Captain Jack Sparrow through Pirates of the Caribbean. (under the name Calypso) You don't have to read these fics if you want to, but I may be referencing them a few times in this fic, so be warned. ToTaKeKe13, I'm glad you like Skinner so much. Now breathe…and thank you for the review. Now we will find out the other spirit's name, Funky in Fishnet. Thank you all again. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

As we walked, Skinner finished covering his head in greasepaint and put on his hat, gloves and glasses. I managed to find Mina's spirit guide so I could talk with him quickly.

"Hey, what's your name here?" I asked him quietly.

"Serro," he replied.

"I'm Nikita."

"Cool. We'll talk in a second, okay?" he whispered. I nodded. This was not the right time to talk.

When we got outside the first thing I noticed was that it was pouring rain. A few 'typical summer day in London' jokes ran through my mind, but I just kept my mouth shut and shivered slightly. Skinner was used to this weather, a necessity if he was going to sneak around invisible on these streets.

My eyes were drawn to the beautiful long, white car parked in the street. There was a man standing by the door.

"What in God's name is that?" Quatermain exclaimed as we moved down the stairs.

"I call it an automobile," Captain Nemo explained.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Skinner asked. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"The future, gentlemen," Nemo said. "The future." A hint of a smile appeared on my face. Nemo walked closer to the car, introducing the man who stood beside it. "This is my first mate."

"Call me Ishmael." My smile widened. Nemo moved to the other side of the car. "Please," Ishmael said as he opened the door for the other League members to enter.

I frowned, realizing that Serro and I wouldn't be able to fit into the car comfortably. Sure, we could pass through people, but to have someone constantly be through your body is not comfortable. Skinner and Mina glanced back at us briefly, Skinner seeing only me and Mina seeing only Serro.

"I'll meet you there," Serro and I said simultaneously. Skinner and Mina got into the car and Serro and I grinned at each other.

"I thought you were going off to do I, Robot?" I said.

Serro shrugged. "I was, but there was a change of plans. Now I'm guiding Mina." He nodded to the car as the engine started.

"Yeah. I'm doing Skinner," I said.

"Good luck with that."

I smiled. "Yeah, you too." The car pulled away and I sighed. "Can you fly in this world?" I asked Serro as Tom Sawyer, huddled against the cold rain, followed the car.

"Yes, I can," Serro replied.

"Good, cos I can't."

"Oh." Serro smiled slightly and got the subtle hint. "You want a lift?"

I smiled gratefully. "Yes, please."

He turned around and squatted down. I hopped onto his back piggy-back style. He grunted softly under my weight, holding my legs as he stood up. I clutched his shoulders.

"Okay, ready?" Serro asked over his shoulder.

"Ready."

Serro jumped into the air. A small inventory squeal escaped from my throat. I was used to flying, but not like this. I felt my face go hot, despite the cold air and rain. Serro flew quickly, catching up to the car. We kept pace with it, gliding just a few feet above the moving roof.

I knew that inside the car, Skinner was asking Quatermain about how M got him to join the League and Quatermain was again expressing his displeasure of having Mina as a team mate, seeing her only as a "distraction". And when Alan said that he was in no mood for any more women, Skinner would speak up and suggest that he send them all his way. "Skinner, shut up!" did seem like the best response to that.

Inside, I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. I have had a crush on Serro for years, and this was physically the closest I had ever gotten to him. Rain lashed at us in the wind, soaking us. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I could feel them on Serro's skin as well. I didn't care about the cold and the wet though. My heart was pounding so hard Serro must have felt it. I held on to him tightly, not wanting to fall, but I trusted him. He had a strong grip on me, and I felt quite safe. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, savouring the moment, swearing to myself that I would never forget it.

By the time we got to the East London Docks, the rain had diminished to a light drizzle. Thunder rumbled in the distance, expressing the day's foul mood. Serro had overtaken the vehicle and we landed on the wet street outside Dorian Grey's house. Nemo's car was a few minutes behind us.

"Thanks," I said to Serro as I dropped off his back.

"No problem," Serro replied, rolling his shoulders. There was a minute's silence. I wracked my brain for something to say, but I was tongue-tied. This sometimes happened when I was around him. I wondered if Serro felt the same. Part of me doubted it. Maybe he just didn't have anything to say, or was he tongue-tied as well? And if so, was it for the same reason I was?

Just then, the car pulled up in front of us, its engine purring like a giant tiger. Quatermain, nemo, Skinner, Ishmael and Mina all got out.

"Shall I wait, Captain?" Ishmael asked.

"No, bring my lady to me," Nemo replied. I didn't have to wonder what he meant by that.

I walked up to Skinner and smiled. His grease-painted face winked at me under his sunglasses. I saw Serro move over to Mina. I left him to do his job.

"This is a charming spot," Skinner sarcastically remarked of our surroundings. "Does Jack the Ripper live here?" I bit my lip. Could I compare Dorian to Jack the Ripper? Maybe.

Skinner's question went unanswered as Alan knocked on the door to Dorian's home. A panel opened on the door and Dorian's eyes peered out, studying the three men on the street. Mina had not approached the door yet. The panel snapped closed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nemo's car back into an alley and Mina and Serro approaching us. Dorian's door opened a bit and I looked at the immortal man.

"Good evening," he said. His voice was like silky smoke.

"Mr Dorian Gray?" Quatermain asked.

"I am indeed."

"We came by way of M."

"Oh…" Dorian said, opening the door a bit wider to look at Nemo and Skinner. "M for mystery. Well, I've told him and I'm telling you, I'm not interested." He took a step backwards so he could shut the door but a female voice stopped him.

"Dorian." Mina stepped forward, and Gray saw her for the first time in who knows how long.

"Mina?" he said. The two of them looked at each other for a second and I sensed something pass between them. Then Mina, followed closely by Serro, stepped into the house. Alan, Skinner, myself and Nemo followed.

Dorian led us down a hall and up a staircase. The entire house was old and dusty. It even smelled like it.

"Charming décor," Skinner remarked sarcastically as we climbed the stairs.

"You're missing a picture, Mr Gray," Quatermain observed ahead of Skinner and I.

"And you don't miss a thing, do you Mr. Quatermain?" Dorian said.

"Oh, sometimes," the ageing hunter admitted.

As we passed a wall of paintings I did notice a black space on the wall. You could still see the dust marks where the frame once hung. I let a soft sigh escape as I passed it. I knew all about that missing picture, and its importance to Dorian.

As we entered Dorian's vast, two-levelled library, it was easy to see that this was the room the immortal spent the most time in, for it was the most well kept area we had seen so far. The first thing Skinner spotted was a drinks cart and moved quickly towards it. He removed his hat, exposing the invisible back of his head. "Scotch, anyone?"

Dorian glanced at Skinner as he walked by. He saw that Skinner was really an invisible man, but he didn't even flinch. "Please, help yourself."

"Don't let it ruin your make-up," Mina added.

Skinner gave Mina a look. Then he flipped the collar of his coat down, placed his hat on one of the bottles, and poured himself a glass. He offered me one when no one was looking.

"No, thank you," I said. One of these days, Skinner was going to realize that I don't drink.

"I'm impressed, Mr Gray," Nemo said. "You take Skinner's uniqueness in your stride."

"Yes, well, I've seen too much in my life to shock easily," Dorian explained nonchalantly. He sat down in an expensive looking chair, crossed his legs, and began to finger his cane sword resting near by. "Although, I must say I was surprised to see you again," he said to Mina.

She sat primly on the arm of another chair. "Well, our last parting was such sweet sorrow."

"Oh, so you're nothing more then an enticement," Dorian concluded. He was almost as good an actor as M. "Nevertheless, your presence intrigues me."

I rolled my eyes. "_Sure_ it does," I thought.

Dorian paused and turned his attention to Quatermain. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, forcing myself to be patient waiting for the upcoming battle. "They say you're indescribable, Quatermain," Dorian said.

"Well, a witch doctor did bless me once," Alan said. "I had saved his village. He said Africa would never allow me to die." He said the word 'Africa' with some fondness. I suspected he might be feeling a bit homesick for it. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I watched the old hunter.

"But you're not in Africa now," Dorian pointed out.

Quatermain shook his head. "No," he admitted.

"But he would much rather be," I thought.

Nemo changed the subject. "I confess a curiosity as to what the files say about Mr Gray. We, all of us, have traits useful in this endeavour. A hunter," he nodded towards Alan. "Scientist," A look towards Mina. "Even Skinner has stealth."

"And a sense of humour," I thought with a small smirk. At that moment, my assignment was taking a gulp of his drink. The amber liquid was still visible going down his throat before it disappeared into his stomach. He raised his glass in a mock toast.

"Cheers."

"What have you?" Nemo asked Dorian.

"I have experience," he said slowly, not wanting to reveal too much about himself too soon.

"Gray and I have met before," Quatermain told the group. "Many years ago at Eton College."

"A lecture, no doubt," Mina assumed. "You, the nation's hero, Dorian, the eager listening boy."

"Quite the reverse," Quatermain corrected. "It was Gray visiting Eton…" He looked at Mina. "And I was the boy."

Surprised, Mina looked at Dorian, who appeared unfazed by the whole conversation. Part of me fleetly had to wonder _why_ Dorian was visiting the college in the first place.

I sighed quietly and caught Serro's eye. We had the exact same expression. "_Any minute now…"_


	4. Complications

AN/ To answer several peoples' question, yes, eventually Nikita and Serro will fall in love and have a close relationship. Right now, that relationship is in its very early stages. Nikita is too scared of what he'll say if she asks him out, and to tell you the truth, Serro feels the same. Thank you to my reviewers!

Suddenly, what Serro and I had been waiting for happened. Alan's eyes darted around like he had heard something. He took out his pistol, scanning the upper half of the room using his hunting instincts. Mina stood up.

"What is it?"

Armoured riflemen appeared along the balcony above our heads, one on either side of every book case. The sound of cocking guns filled the air. We were entirely surrounded. Quatermain lowered his pistol and turned to Dorian, who was now also standing.

"Gray?" he asked, demanding an explanation.

"They're not mine," the immortal said. I could feel a slow, burning anger in my chest. I glared daggers at him.

"They're mine," a new voice said. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, the spiral staircase connecting the two levels. The Fantom appeared at the top of it. Staring up at him, it made me wonder how long it took for M to turn into the Fantom. Obviously not too long, considering we had just left him at the other building.

"First meetings usually warrant introductions," Quatermain said, studying the masked, cloaked man closely.

"Of course. I am the Fantom," he said in a heavy accent. "You are the League of so-called Extraordinary Gentlemen. Introductions made." He took a few steps down the stairs. "Oh, and I'm scarred, Mr Quatermain, not blind. Drop the gun." Alan did so reluctantly, not taking his eyes off the Fantom.

"Your mission is to stop me," the evil man acknowledged. "That, of course, I cannot permit. So I give to you all a special one-time invitation." My attention turned to Skinner, he was watching the Fantom, obviously considering joining him even before he said "Join me."

"You think we'll help start a war that will consume the planet?" Nemo stated.

"While you profit from your arms race?" Quatermain added.

The Fantom continued down the stairs. "I cannot deny that fortunes are made in war." As he turned his back on us, following the twist in the stairs, a new face joined the men on the balcony. Quatermain, Serro and I were the only ones who noticed him arrive. The new man, Tom Sawyer disguised as one of the Fantom's henchmen, winked at Alan, telling him that he was on his side. "Imagine the riches a world war will yield." Now the Fantom had reached the floor we were on.

"He's not wrong," Skinner said.

"Speak for yourself," Dorian told him.

As the Fantom approached Quatermain, I leaned in close to Skinner. "It would _not_ be a good thing if you joined him," I warned. "I highly recommend that you _not_ do it, savvy?" Skinner glanced at me and sighed quietly. The League would already think that he's working for the Fantom anyways. There was no need to prove them right.

The masked villain kicked Quatermain's dropped gun away. The two rivals glared at each other. The tension in the air was palpable. "Get ready," I told my assignment.

"For what?" he mouthed silently.

A second later, Skinner's question was answered. Tom Sawyer turned and shot one of the Fantom's men, thus starting the fight. Skinner and I ducked and started running, as did the others. Quatermain swung the ladder that ran up the bookcases around so that it knocked all the riflemen's guns, distracting them long enough for him to grab his pistol. Then the gunfire really started. Paper flew from bullet shredded books, falling through the air like giant snowflakes. Skinner splashed his drink on his face, the alcohol dissolving the greasepaint as he discarded his coat, making him disappear entirely. I blinked my eyes and turned on my 'Skinner Vision'. I followed him as he ran behind a book case, out of the deadly hail of bullets.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. I peeked out and saw Dorian draw his sword and begin to stroll casually across the room, unafraid of being shot. "Wait till most of the guys are out of bullets, then find a big, thick book and start bashing people with it," I told Skinner.

"Oh, good plan." He sounded sarcastic, but I knew that he would go and do it, so I wasn't mad. My thoughts turned to Serro. I hoped he was okay, but I had the utmost confidence that he was just fine and doing a good job of keeping Mina safe.

A few moments later, the room quietened as the gunfire stopped. I peeked out again and saw Nemo step out from behind another book case. Many gunmen, now on the ground floor, had their rifles pointed at him.

"Draw your pistol," one of them commanded.

"I walk a different path," Nemo responded. He drew his sword and slashed at the gunmen, applying lethal, well practiced martial arts to take them out.

I knew that the Fantom was making his escape and that Quatermain and Tom were chasing after him, but were going to be unsuccessful. Dorian calmly walked around the room, slicing and swiping with his cane sword, killing every opponent he came across. I could feel more then see the room fill with empty bodies, devoid of their life force forever. What intrigued me was that Dorian still had a life force, where as every other immortal I've met so far didn't have one. Go figure. By now, Skinner was also in the fray, taking my advice and bashing the Fantom's men with a very large book.

"Night-night," he said as he rendered one man unconscious. He tossed the book on his prone body. I came up to his side and smiled.

"Good job, Skinner."

The invisible man scoffed. We both looked up at the sudden, unmistakable sound of machine gun fire. On of the Fantom's men was firing non-stop, point-blank at Dorian's chest.

"Dorian!" I heard Mina scream. I looked back to her and saw Nemo and Serro pull her back from rushing to his rescue. Dorian just stood there, his body vibrating from the force of the bullets, but he didn't fall. His attacker cried out as he emptied all of his ammo into Mr Gray. Skinner and the man stood stunned as Dorian cocked his head, seeming to say "is that the best you can do?" He pushed the gun away, cut the gunman's armour off and stabbed him. The doomed gunman groaned and grabbed Dorian's bullet-shredded shirt and jacket. They ripped open as he dropped to his knees. He looked up, seeing the bullet holes turn to dust and disappear, leaving no mark on Dorian's body.

"What are you?" the dieing man gasped.

Dorian pulled his sword out. "I'm complicated." He kicked the gunman over and turned away.

I looked at Skinner, who was shaking his head. "Amazing, eh?" I commented. The invisible man nodded.

Now there were no more gunmen left standing. Skinner found his coat, dusted it off, and put it back on. He reapplied his greasepaint and pulled on his black leather gloves. "Well, that was exciting," I said.

"Mmm," Skinner agreed as he put on his sunglasses, covering the empty holes of his eyes. I turned off my 'Skinner Vision' and we went back over to the drinks cart. It was still standing, and somehow Skinner's hat was still perched on one of the bottles. "I thought I was special," Skinner commented as he picked up his hat. He pointed it at Dorian, who was coming down the stairs after changing into fresh, non bullet-holed clothes. "You're invulnerable to harm." Skinner put the hat on his head.

"I don't like to boast," Dorian responded. "What happened to Mina?"

Quatermain appeared, obviously not in a good mood. "Oh, she's probably hip-deep in some sort of trouble."

Just then, Mina stepped out from behind a book case, fixing her hair. Serro was behind her. I made eye contact with him and we shared a smile. We had both come through the worst of the battle with no ill effects. "Don't be such an alarmist, Mr Q," Mina remarked. She swept her long scarf behind her back and stooped down to pick up her hat. "And my hips are none of your business." She went to put her hat back on when the last remaining gunman grabbed her suddenly from behind, placing a knife at her throat. Serro started to say something to warn her, but on purpose he was just a little bit too late. It was important that the rest of the League find out about her vampiric powers. Everyone started. Nemo and Dorian began to draw their swords and Quatermain aimed and cocked his pistol. Another gun cock was heard and Tom Sawyer appeared with his rifle.

"Shoot!" Mina's captor shouted, daring the men. "Go on!" They realised that if he was shot, when he fell, the knife would still slice Mina's delicate throat. Reluctantly, Dorian and Nemo sheathed their swords and Alan and Tom turned their guns away. Once again, the room was filled with tension. "I guessed as much," The man said to Mina. "That they would do anything to protect you." I saw Serro step close to Mina and whisper something in her ear, then step back quickly.

"See, now that's your biggest mistake," Mina told her captor. Her voice was quiet and dangerous. I heard a growl sound from her throat and her eyes turned blood-red. She placed her hand on the one holding the blade to her throat. "Thinking that I need them to protect me."

That was all the warning she gave. Mina snarled and whipped around, her red hair falling loose around her shoulders as she bit deep into the man's neck. Everyone else took a step back as we watched the vampire do what vampires do best. When she let go, the victim dropped to the floor. Her mouth covered in blood, Mina snarled again and dove into his throat, finishing him off. The man's body twitched in a pitiful attempt to escape as she fed . Skinner and Dorian looked at each other as if to get the other man's opinion on the gruesome scene. I found myself adverting my eyes and I saw Serro do the same. When she was done, Mina sat up, licking her lips and pushing her hair back. She liked her fingers with relish.

"Extraordinary," Captain Nemo remarked, breaking some of the tension.

I smirked. "No kidding."

Now they all knew at least part of Mina's secret. Mina took out a small mirror, checking her reflection and telling me that she wasn't a full vampire like Dracula. As she composed herself, Tom spoke up for the first time.

"Boy, they told me European women had funny ways." His American accent immediately betrayed the fact that the young man was not a native of London. He stepped closer to the group. Mina was just refixing her hair. "You missed a spot," Tom told her politely, pointing to the corresponding area on his cheek.

She looked at him and wiped the remaining blood drop away. "Excuse me." She shut the mirror. "And you are?" she asked.

"Special Agent Sawyer of the American Secret Service," Tom introduced to the League.

"Then America is aware of the situation?" Quatermain asked.

"Well, if war starts in Europe, how long is it going to take before it crosses the Atlantic? I followed you. I knocked out a straggler," Tom gestured up to the balcony, "and I took his place."

Dorian moved forward. "Very noble. But this is a private party and you're not invited." It was clear the immortal didn't like the American. I knew why; he wasn't a part of his plan with M.

"Actually, Dorian has declined," Mina reminded us. "So we are one shy of a full deck."

"On the contrary," Dorian argued. "The battle was just the spur I needed. That and the thrill of a friendship renewed." He gave an almost puppy-dog look to Mina, who was cold towards him. Gray didn't pay it any heed. "So you're not needed," he said to Tom.

Fortunately, Dorian didn't have the final word on this. Quatermain went up to Sawyer, who offered the older man his riffle. Alan took it and examined it. "Winchester," he remarked.

"That's right," Tom confirmed proudly. "It's modified, American-style." Quatermain checked the gun's sights.

"American-style shooting too."

Tom flashed a smile. "Well, whatever it takes." Quatermain gave the gun back to its owner. "You like it, I brought two."

That seemed to be the deal-sealer. Quatermain only had to think about it for one second more. "You're in."


	5. Sword of the Ocean

AN/ I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then the others so far. It's also going to be some time before I'll be able to update again as I have exams coming up, so please be patient with me. Although I know that I gave away the future between Nikita and Serro, don't think I gave it all away. I still have some surprises up my sleeves regarding those two. They may not happen in this fic, but they will happen eventually. Thank you to my reviewers of the last chapter; Samyo, Jinxeh, Funky In Fishnet and ToTaKeKe13. Please review!

We left Dorian's home without bothering to attempt to clean up the mess. Dorian insisted that his housekeeping staff had dealt with worse in the past. No one asked for any details. The team exited out through a back door that opened onto a staircase that led down to the docks.

"So what's our next point of call?" Dorian asked.

"Paris," Captain Nemo replied as we descended the stairs. I had to hold on to the railing, as the steps were a bit rickety. "Just one last member to recruit."

"Capture is more the word," Quatermain remarked. "And it will be quite the hunt." I imagined that the hunt for Mr Hyde would provide a good challenge for Quatermain, and that he was looking forward to it. I knew that he was going to turn the hunt into a training exercise for Tom Sawyer, which was good. Tom was eager, but inexperienced.

Mina didn't quite like or completely understand what she was hearing. "You make him sound like some sort of animal."

"Oh, speaking thus, Mrs Harker," Alan said, addressing the question that was not only burning in his mind, but in Skinner's, and Nemo's. I had a strong suspicion that Dorian already knew Mina's secret. "Your conduct a moment ago…?" He gestured back up to the house with his rifle, to where her bloody victim lay.

"Indeed." Skinner grinned and took a leery step towards Mina. "We're all aquiver with curiosity."

I put a hand on the invisible man's arm and hissed "Skinner, hush!" He was on the borderline of being rude. Mina didn't deserve to be embarrassed, and Skinner didn't care about her feelings.

Mina took a few steps towards the water, contemplating what she should say. Serro followed her, ready to offer his support. When Mina spoke, her voice was sad, reminiscent. "Well, my husband was Jonathan Harker. Together with a professor named Van Helsing we fought a dangerous evil." Her voice hardened. "It had a name, Dracula. He was Transylvanian."

"Oh, European?" Skinner said. I tried once again to hush him, but to no avail. "One of those radicals the newspapers love to report on?"

Mina took off a glove and slowly turned to the invisible man. "I don't know, Mr Skinner." She pulled down her ever-present red scarf and the collar of her coat, exposing her pale neck and two faint puncture marks along her right jugular. They were the unmistakeable evidence of a careful vampire bite. "Is the vampiric sicking of people's blood radical behaviour?"

Skinner shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Well, you asked for it," I whispered to him. "Just be lucky she has enough self-control not to attack you!"

I looked up and saw Tom Sawyer also shift his weight and look away. Quatermain squinted at the bite marks. I'm not sure his he realised right away what they meant. Dorian didn't appear too fazed, but it did please him to see Mina's neck. It was impossible to guess Nemo's feelings. I supposed in his travels, he had come across many oddities and so was able to accept Mina's story with ease. Mina carefully replaced her collar, once again hiding the scars.

There was a quiet pause, then Nemo cocked his head towards the water. "Ah." Suddenly, we could hear the water bubbling, as if something very large was surfacing. Nemo boldly walked to the end of the dock. "Our transportation is forthcoming," he said.

Serro and I shared a look and a smile. We both knew what he meant, and what was coming next. We, along with the rest of the League, followed Nemo to the water.

"A boat?" Tom asked, the only water craft he was the most familiar with being crude rafts, canoes and ferries on the Mississippi.

"It travels on water if that's what you mean," Nemo said.

A massive black structure rose abruptly out of the river. Nemo turned, facing us and crossing his arms over his chest. "And beneath it."

I knew before coming to this world that Nemo's ship was big, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. The black observation deck was just the tip of the iceberg. A solid grey wall erupted from the river with a speed that seemed impossible for something so colossal. I recognised images of Hindu deities decorating the submarine as it grew of the water. I had never seen anything this spectacular before. My mouth dropped open in awe.

"Oh," Sawyer muttered, astounded.

"Holey cow," I breathed.

"Behold Naulitus," Nemo declared proudly, turning and raising his hands to his beautiful ship. "The Sword of the Ocean." He dropped his hands to his hips in a pose that expressed one thing: as far as this ship was concerned, Nemo was king.

"'Sword of the Ocean'… good name," I remarked, taking in the rest of the ship's bulk. It did look a little bit like a giant sword. I glanced at Skinner, who looked impressed, but a little bit weary of the Naulitus.

Serro approved greatly of the ship. "This is incredible," he whispered with a grin. Everyone else just stared, astounded, but taking it all in. The Naulitus was going to be great to travel in, and now it was understandable that yes, reaching Venice in four days would be more then possible.

"Think of all the places inside we'll be able to sneak around!" I said to Skinner in an attempt to make him smile. It worked, perhaps not was well as I had hoped, but it still worked.

"Next stop, Paris," Nemo announced to the group.

A gangplank splitted away from the seamless hull and lowered gracefully onto the dock. Ishmael was standing at the top, ready to welcome the League onto the ship. I spared one glance backwards as we bordered. I could not describe the emotions brewing inside of me. Apprehension, excitement, fear…and I realised that most of the others must have felt the same, except for Nemo, who would be confident, and Dorian. Dorian would be smug because he was going to be able to carry out his plan with M. I pushed those lingering thoughts out of my mind. Instead I focused on not getting lost inside Nemo's staggering submarine and doing my job for Skinner.


	6. Mr Hyde

AN/ Thank you for the reviews and for waiting for this chapter. Special thanks to Samyo, ToTaKeKe13, Jinxeh, and mercypapilion. The lines I have Skinner saying are correct for the DVD I have of LXG, which is Australian. It's the same for the move novel I have. I suppose it is possible though that in different versions from other countries, the lines are slightly different. And Jinxeh, it's too bad they removed one of your fics. I do hope you update the surviving one as soon as you can though!

It will probably be a few weeks before I can update again because I have exams coming up. I might be able to write a chapter, but I won't have time to upload it. So enjoy this one for now and I'll see you later! Please review!

For the first few days, Skinner and I explored the Naulitus, learning its basic layout - where the control room, kitchen, library, meeting/planning, and the League's bedrooms were. Skinner spent most of his time completely invisible, forcing me to spend most of my time with my 'Skinner Vision' on so that I wouldn't loose track of the invisible man. I soon discovered that if I left my 'Skinner Vision' on for more then a few hours, my eyes began to hurt and a throbbing headache developed behind them. I told Skinner about this and he complied to wear his coat whenever we were in his room together so I could give my eyes a rest.

I didn't see a lot of Serro during our trip to Paris. I barely even had time to think about him what with me trying to keep Skinner in line. But at night, when most of the Naulitus was asleep, my thoughts would drift to Serro. One time, when Skinner was snoring soundly, I tried to sneak out to see Serro, but he couldn't talk with me for very long. He couldn't leave Mina, vampires being nocturnal by nature. When I did see my spirit friend, albeit briefly, I noticed that his eyes were changing colour. They used to be bright sky blue, but they were morphing into a deep forest green. I didn't mind the change. Serro has always been able to change his eye colour, and he looked handsome no matter what hue they were.

I remember talking to Skinner the night we arrived in Paris to capture Mr Hyde. Quatermain and Nemo had devised a plan using herding techniques and a giant net that could be retracted into the Naulitus. I knew that Mina wanted to help Alan and Tom hunt for Hyde, but Quatermain had said no. "This hunt's too dangerous for a woman, even one such as you. Leave it to me." So now Mina was sulking in her room, making remarkable accurate impressions of Quatermain's accent as Serro tried to stifle his laughter. I don't think Dorian really cared _how_ Hyde was caught, just as long as it was successful. Skinner also couldn't have cared less, and the good Doctor Jekyll and his more robust alter-ego never entered our conversation. Instead, Skinner wanted to find out a little bit more about me.

We were sitting in Skinner's room. The invisible man was wearing his coat but nothing else. It was enough for me to have my 'Skinner Vision' off. Skinner was drinking again, a glass of sherry snug in his hand.

"So," he said, beginning the interrogation. "I have to ask, how many people have you done this for, this…what do you call it?"

"Guiding," I said.

"Yeah, guiding. How many people have you guided?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "You're my third assignment," I told him. "Before you, I've done a pirate from the past and a mutant from the future." I knew that I would be asked to go into more detail, and Skinner didn't fail me.

"A mutant from the future? What do you mean?"

"A few generations from now, there will be a population of people who are born with extraordinary powers. They're a bit like you, only they'll have these powers naturally instead of through chemical means," I explained.

"Okay, go on." Skinner urged.

"I can't tell you the name of my assignment in that world," I continued. "But I can tell you that he could teleport - that is, disappear from one place and reappear in another - and he had blue skin and a prehensile tail that could grab things. He looked like a demon, with pointed ears, fangs, yellow eyes and the tail, but he was really very kind." Talking about Nightcrawler made me wonder, and not for the first time, how he was doing and what he was up to with the X-Men.

"And what did you do with him?" Skinner asked, sounding interested. He took a sip of his drink. I watched the alcohol slide down his throat.

"Something slightly similar to what we're doing here," I said. "Only a bit different…but it would take me too long to go into a lot of detail. Just know that on the whole, our mission was successful." I smiled.

"And what about that other guy, that pirate, what about him?"

A different smile, more amused then my last one washed over my face as I remembered my adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow. "Well, he was a pirate captain who had his ship stolen from him by his mutinous crew and I helped him get it back."

There was a pause. "That's it?" Skinner asked. "No saving the world that time?"

I shook my head, remembering a quote I had heard somewhere about Pirates of the Caribbean being a "multi-million dollar character movie," or something like that. "Nope. Although…" I had to admit there was a bit more to the story. "The pirates who had stolen my assignment's ship were cursed. They were immortal, but turned into frightful skeletons in the moonlight. My assignment and I had to wait for the opportune moment before we could lift the curse and kill the evil captain."

Skinner was quiet, contemplating my story. At last he said "I don't believe it."

I was mildly surprised. "What?"

"I don't believe that there will be mutants in the future or that pirates can be cursed like that." Skinner swallowed his drink. I could see it pouring into his stomach. "I don't believe it," he said again.

Luckily, I had a ready-made retort to comments like that from my assignments. "Oh yeah? Well, you don't have to believe it." I leaned forward. "But consider this, Mr Skinner; the next person I'm assigned to probably won't believe I've met an invisible man."

Skinner laughed. "Good point!"

"Plus," I added. "I have a scar from when my pirate assignment was fighting a rather upset blacksmith who was also a skilled swordsman. I was impaled to a door."

I imagined Skinner's eyes widening. This was the general reaction whenever I told anyone that story. "Impaled to a door?"

"Yep. Right here." With two fingers I pressed on my chest, right in the middle of my breast bone. I could still remember how much it had hurt. It would have been a bit risky to show Skinner my scar, but he seemed to trust me that it was there.

"And that didn't kill you?"

I shook my head. "Obviously not."

"Incredible." Skinner poured himself another drink. "All right, Nikita, I believe you." Perhaps it was the alcohol, or maybe he really did believe me, or maybe he just wanted me to shut up. I like to think that he believed me. Besides, he was an invisible man. He shared a ship with an immortal, a vampire, two spirits, and soon a man with serious personality issues. Skinner is in no state to be so hypocritical as to say he didn't believe that I've met a mutant or seen cursed pirates. He rased his glass in another toast. He liked toasts. Any excuse to drink in a social setting was good for him. "Cheers!'

I smiled again, pleased. I don't like it when people don't believe me.

All of a sudden, there was a tremendous bang. The liquid in the bottle and in Skinner's glass splashed about lightly in its container. The bang was followed by another and another, accompanied also by an unearthly growling noise, as if the Nautilus herself was groaning in protest.

"What's going on?" Skinner demanded.

I felt a smile creep onto my lips. "The last member of the League has arrived."

"What?"

"They've caught Mr Hyde," I explained. There was another mighty thump. The Nautilus shuddered. A small amount of Skinner's drink leapt out of the glass from the force of it. "Make yourself more visible and we'll go meet him," I told Skinner.

The tin of greasepaint appeared from Skinner's pocket and he started applying it to his face and head with practiced speed and ease. I jumped up and found his hat, glasses and gloves. When he was ready, we stepped out of the room and followed the noise down a level, then down another. It was much colder down there. I supposed the space was mainly used for storage and such. As we walked down a long corridor, I noticed Dorian coming towards us. We strolled confidently towards him, turning at the same time down another hallway that formed a 'T' junction.

The men walked side by side, brisk, business-like. I followed along behind them. "Hello, Dorian," Skinner said. The immortal didn't reply. "They great white hunter's bagged his prize," Skinner commented.

Ahead of us, one of Nemo's men flew screaming into a wall, hurled there by an impressive force. Mina approached us in much the same manner Dorian had before, Serro on her heels. The vampire and her spirit guide stopped at the man's body, as did we. He appeared to be unconscious as the five of us gave him a once-over.

"Or the prize bagged him," Dorian remarked as he stepped over the body and started down the way the unlucky man came. Skinner and I came behind him. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mina and Serro doing the same.

We came to an open room scattered with crates and meat hanging from the ceiling. But the focus of attention was on the source of the commotion, a massive man, loosely wrapped in chains anchored at several points to the walls. He was heavily muscled, almost ridiculously so, and clothed in a shirt that was so tattered it was nearly unrecognisable. The black pants he wore were thankfully in better shape. Some of Nemo's braver men stood around the aggressive beast holding spears, trying to keep him in one place. Quatermain was patrolling the border of the scene. Nemo was holding a spear and Tom watched on in amazement.

"Stay back, if you value your life," Quatermain warned my group. We approached carefully, keeping what we hoped was a safe distance from the creature called Mr Hyde.

Hyde grunted and snarled, flinging a massive arm, backhanding a man and sending him tumbling through the air. The beast-man struck another man with similar results. The chains lashed through the air as Hyde really went for it, swiping and swinging, sending Nemo's men flying left and right.

Skinner was startled by the chaotic and threatening noise and movement and he stumbled, hitting the floor. Before I could give a warning, Dorian grabbed the invisible man's arm and hulled him to his feet. It might have been seen as a gesture of friendship to anyone else who saw it, but I knew differently.

"Ow!" Skinner exclaimed, jerking his arm away. He looked from it to Dorian and back again, glaring accusingly. "You scratched me."

"Better me then him," Dorian said as more of Nemo's crew were tossed amuck by the monstrous Hyde.

I had an almost sick feeling in my gut as Skinner briefly examined his arm. It was just a scraping of skin. It left no lasting damage on my assignment's body, but it would have tremendous negative repercussions in the future.

"Well, this is nice," Dorian remarked of the scene and Hyde. I had lost track of how many men had been tossed by the agro beast. Anyone who was stupid enough to get within his reach was soon forcibly moved away.

"Mr Hyde," Quatermain addressed the captive monster. He stopped thrashing about and looked at the man who had caught him. "You've done terrible things in England," Alan said. Hyde paced and growled like a lion, but he was listening. "So terrible that you fled the country." Hyde thrashed his chains again. This was old news to him. "Now I an ashamed to say that Her Majesty's government is willing to offer you amnesty in return for your services." Hyde stopped pacing, his interest quirked. "Do you want to go home?" Quatermain asked him.

"Home?" Hyde said, his voice like growling gravel. "'Home's where the heart is,' that's what they say. And I have been missing London so. Its sorrow is as sweet to me as a rare wine."

I was amazed. You don't hear poetic phrases like that coming out of monster's mouths very often. I guess everyone gets homesick once in a while, even Edward Hyde.

The beast leaned slightly towards Quatermain. "I'm yours."

A semi-smile twitched on my face. My body was stiff, alert. This adventure just got a bit more interesting.

Hyde huffed the air with his near-animal like senses as the rest of the room stood in tense silence. "Don't be afraid," he said, and went to turn around.

"Who says I'm afraid?" Tom spoke up, trying to be brave. Who was he kidding? Weather or not they showed it, every other person in the room was afraid to some degree. Hyde didn't even know I was there and even _I_ was afraid of him at that moment. I had a strong suspicion Serro felt the same.

"You do!" Hyde roared. He swung his mighty arms, ripping a chain from the wall with little effort. It whipped in our general direction, causing the group to duck. A small scream escaped from my mouth as I threw my hands over my head and crouched down. I new that Hyde was going to do that, but I didn't expect the chain to come so close to hitting me. Skinner shot me a quick "Are you okay?" look. I straitened up and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"You stink of fear!" Hyde spat.

"Well, do you really blame us?" I muttered. I saw Serro looking at me with a worried expression. I smiled tightly and he returned it.

"Quite the parlour trick," Dorian commented to Hyde. I supposed even he was impressed by the brute's show of strength.

The beast's hunched form straitened up. It was hard to catch, but I thought I saw a sudden flash of pain in his eyes. "You wait till you see my next one," he growled.

Hyde bared his teeth and groaned in pain, and then I knew for sure. He crouched down again, threw the League an almost angary glare, then roared. He thrashed wildly against his chains, but this time he was not trying to escape. He shuddered and spazzed violently. What looked like white smoke clouded the metamorphosing man. Time seemed to slow down. The horrible, pain-filled groaning and roaring of a thing in agony filled my ears and echoed throughout the space. There was a moment when we could see him clearly mid-way through the grotesque transformation. Hyde had shrunken, and his hair had grown. One arm looked almost normal. He still had a hunchback and a horribly shaped face. I had to wince at the sight of it. The man gave a few more dramatic shudders and suddenly the agonizing physical and mental switch was complete.

A pale, shaking, skinny man stood where Hyde had been, gasping for air. He collapsed to the floor, severely weakened and understandably taking a moment to compose himself.

I realised that I had barely taken a breath during the past few minutes and filled my lungs. Serro looked at me and mouthed "Wow!" I nodded in agreement. Jekyll and Hyde's transformation was much more intense in real life then we had realised.

The recovering man pushed himself to his feet, throwing the heavy and now too-large chains off his back. He held the fabric of his trousers around his waist to prevent them from falling down and causing him even more embarrassment. He was still trembling, but he faced the League with as much dignity as he could.

"Doctor Jekyll, at your service," he said.

"So," Quatermain turned to face the rest of the team, a smile on his lined face. "The League is set."

The hunter's words provoked me to smile. The atmosphere in the room had changed, and everyone felt it. All the tension had evaporated along with Mr Hyde's appearance. I ignored Dorian Gray and savoured the fleeting moment. The League was indeed complete now that Jekyll and Hyde had joined.

There was a ding and a ticking sound as a ribbon of ticker tape was expelled from a device on the wall. Nemo ripped the paper off and read the message. "So is the date for the conference," he announced. "We have three days."

"Three days?" Tom Sawyer smirked doubtfully. "Can this canoe do that?"

Captain nemo raised his eyes to him. "You underestimate the Nautilus, sir. You underestimate her greatly." He didn't really sound angry at the American agent. If anything, Nemo was mildly amused.

"You underestimate a lot of things," I thought, feeling a tad word weary. I looked at Jekyll who was still recuperating. To think a monster like Hyde brewed inside of him… "In time you'll learn _never_ to underestimate. It's a dangerous thing to do."


	7. Irate

AN/ Sorry about the delay. Exams. Enough said. Thanks to Samyo, (You can get both one disk and two disk special addition DVDs In Australia. I have the two disk version.) ToTaKeKe13, and Jinxeh (Please update 'Mockingbird Syndrome' ASAP!) for reviewing the last chapter. I don't know when chapter 8 will be up, but hopefully as soon as possible. Enjoy and please review!

It was a nice day. That's what I decided as Skinner and I stood on the black deck of the Naulitus. The Sword of the Ocean glided through the Mediterranean waters at an impressive speed. It was a very smooth ride. If you didn't see the hull of the ship cutting through the water you wouldn't know you were moving at all.

Skinner was all done up; hat, make-up, the works. We gazed out over the ocean and I allowed myself to enjoy the calm, peaceful moment. I knew that Mina and Serro were over on the other side of the deck out of our view. Sawyer and Quatermain were also out in the sun. Quatermain was checking his rifle's sights. Tom only had eyes for Mina. I put all of them as far out of my mind as they would go. Instead, I forced myself to focus on the future. It wouldn't take us long to get to Italy. It was my job to make sure Skinner was in that exploration pod when Dorian left. And then there was the trip to Mongolia, and the Fantom's Fortress, and the snow and the fire…

"Nikita?" Skinner said quietly. I blinked, snapping out of the trance I had put myself in.

"What?"

"Are you…okay?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah. I was just…thinking about the future."

"Doesn't look too bright, eh?"

Careful not to give anything away, I responded "Well, that depends on how you look at it."

I might have said more, but at that moment Dr. Jekyll walked up to us. He looked pale, but smartly dressed.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Jekyll said to Skinner. "Doctor Henry Jekyll."

"Rodney Skinner." The two men shook hands.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you wear that face paint?" Jekyll asked hesitantly. I wondered how long it took this normally shy man to work up the courage to approach Skinner.

"It's because I'm invisible," my assignment said without hesitation. To the doctor's amazement, he took off one of his gloves to demonstrate.

"Incredible!" Henry said, his eyes wide. "Uh, how did you achieve this?"

"I nicked this potion from a Mr Griffin, the original invisible man, in the hope that it would improve my business."

Jekyll frowned. Skinner pulled his glove back on. "What business would that be?"

"I'm a thief by trade. The only reason why I'm here is so that I can receive the antidote for my invisibility as a reward for being good," Skinner confessed.

Doctor Jekyll seemed extremely put off from Skinner now. Aside from Hyde, Jekyll would consider himself to be a respectable gentleman. If the situation had been different and he were to bump into Skinner on the streets of London, he would try to put as much distance between himself and the thief as possible.

"I see…" Jekyll said, breaking eye contact with the invisible man. "Well, I…" he looked down, and noticed to his dismay that his ever-present pocket watch was missing. "Where's my…?"

Skinner grinned and held up a hand. Pinched between two of his fingers was the chain of Henry's pocket watch. My jaw dropped. At no time had I seen him steal it. Jekyll was just as amazed. He reached for the watch.

"Ah, thank you, Skinner. I must have…"

At the last second, Skinner snatched it just out of Jekyll's reach in a non-verbal refusal to return it. There was a tense moment as thief and doctor stared at each other, neither of them wanting to back down.

"Skinner," I said, my voice firm. "Give it back."

The invisible man slowly, mockingly, brought his arm close enough for Jekyll to grab his watch. "Thank you," he said stiffly, returning it to it's place. I glared at Skinner just was Captain Nemo passed us.

"The solar panels are fully charged," he announced to the League. "We'll be diving in a moment."

Jekyll seemed all too glad to get away from Skinner. He walked with his hands behind his back, acknowledging the captain as he passed through the hatchway after Quatermain. Skinner tipped his hat to Nemo as he passed him and entered the Naulitus. Nemo was the last one in, closing the hatch securely behind him.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed to Skinner. "You don't need to give them any more reason to suspect you might be double-crossing them."

"I wasn't going to keep it," Skinner mumbled. I sighed in frustration.

"Just don't do anything like that again while I'm here, savvy?"

Skinner blinked curiously at the word 'savvy.' The word had sneaked into my vocabulary after my adventure in the Caribbean.

"Okay, okay," my assignment said. "I won't do it again."

I noticed vaguely that the ship was tilted downwards and I remembered we were in the middle of a dive. "Come on," I said, and Skinner and I walked off down the corridor towards his room.

A few hours later and I was pissed off with Skinner once again. He had snuck off on me while he was completely invisible and I had no clue where he was. I barely had an idea as to how I managed to lose him in the first place. He had crept away as quiet as a hunting fox while I didn't have my 'Skinner Vision' on. I spent about half an hour looking for him. I stormed through the Naulitus cursing under my breath and calling Skinner's name. Eventually, I ran into Serro. Well, I was looking around Mina's room for the allusive invisible man and Serro came out and confronted me.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Skinner got away from me," I growled. "He snuck off and now I can't find him."

"Well, have you checked…" Serro stopped. I noticed he was staring at my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you do to your eyes? They're black!"

"Oh!" I had to chuckle a little bit. "This is my 'Skinner Vision,'" I explained. "It allows me to see Skinner when he's completely invisible." I had forgotten Serro hadn't seen my eyes when they were like that, and I hadn't told him about it before. His own eyes were now fully deep green. "Your eyes have turned green," I said.

"Yeah." Serro shrugged. "I thought it was time for a change. Anyways, have you checked Quatermain's room for Skinner?"

"Yeah. I did before. He wasn't there," I said, turning grumpy again.

"Try it again," Serro suggested. I bit my lip in uncertainty. Serro smiled at me and I felt my insides melt and freeze at the same time. "Just a hunch."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go check it again. Thanks." I gave Serro a smile and a little wave. "See you around."

Serro returned the wave. "See you."

As I neared the hunter's room I felt more and more sure that Serro was right that Skinner was there. Each step I took set in me the resolve to set Skinner right, or at the very least, to get him to respect me. I knew that he didn't hold a lot of respect for the rest of the League, but if he didn't respect me then he wouldn't trust me and then he would surely die.

I reached the door to Quatermain's room just as it swung open. I stopped in my tracks, crossing my arms and taking on my best 'ticked off' pose.

"Skinner!" Alan said to the struggling invisible man. I had never heard him sound more irate. "I want you dressed at all times!" He shoved Skinner out into the hallway. The momentum thudded him into the wall opposite the door. "Or it's my boot up your ass!" And with that threat, Alan slammed the door. As humorous as the scene was, I didn't laugh. There were serious issues to deal with here.

I watched Skinner brush himself off and jump when he saw me. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, hi!" Skinner whispered cheerily. The muscles in my right arm flexed as I resisted the urge to smack him. Instead, I put that energy into grabbing Skinner by the arm and dragging him down the hallway, much to his protest.

"Ow! Hey! Let me go!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. We passed Mina's room and Serro poked his head out, grinning.

"Catch him?" he asked. I looked at him and winked.

When we reached Skinner's room I yanked him in and locked the door. Now he was trapped. Now I could scream.

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" _I demanded, my black eyes blazing. Skinner flinched and suddenly found he couldn't make eye contact with me. "Don't you _ever_ run off alone like that again. In a few days, we're going to be entering more danger then you have ever seen in your entire life. I will _not_ tolerate you disrespecting me like that again, or I _swear_ I will leave you, and if I leave you, you will _die_. Do you hear me? You will die a horrible, painful death."

I dragged the last three words out, making sure they sunk in. I took a few deep breaths and continued the lecture. "I'm not kidding, Skinner. I would not have been sent here if you didn't need my help. I _want_ to help you. I don't want to leave you. I want to save your life. But you keep making it difficult for me. The rest of the League…the rest of the League don't trust you. They think you may be a spy for the Fantom. Or they will think that soon at least."

"But I'm not," Skinner said weakly. For the first time, I realised how harsh I had been. I must have been radiating anger like heat, making my potential power palpable in the room. I had never yelled like that at an assignment before. I softened my voice a little.

"I know that, Skinner. But you've done nothing to prove them otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Nikita," Skinner said softly. I was compelled to believe him.

"I forgive you, but the rest of the League won't find you so redeemable right now."

"What can I do?"

I bit the inside of my lip thoughtfully. Dorian was going to photograph key areas of the Naulitus tonight. Time to put Skinner's stealth to good use. "It's time for you to become a spy _for_ the League," I said.

"What?"

"They all suspect that there may be a spy amongst them and you are the most likely candidate. They are correct in that there _is_ a spy here sent by the Fantom…and you are going to follow him back to the Fantom's hideout and lead the rest of the League there and I am going to help you." I told Skinner. He was quiet for a moment.

"Who is the spy?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said. "He'll be down in the control room sometime tonight. You and I will spy on him, if you want. There is one thing though," I took a step closer and hardened my voice again. "As difficult as this might be, you _can not_ breath a word of this to anyone. Let the others think you're against them. They'll be proven wrong soon enough. But until I say so, you do not speak to a single soul about this. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Skinner said. "But why can't I tell anyone about the spy. Wouldn't it be better if they knew?"

I swallowed. "Now you know how I feel," I said quietly. "You can't tell them about the spy just like how I can't tell you about the near future."

Skinner and I sighed. I noticed the invisible man's eyes flicker to the drinks cart in the corner of his room and back again, as if the bottles of alcohol were calling his name. "Do I have time for a quick drink before I turn into a hero?" he asked hopefully.

A small smile crept onto my face. "As long as it's a small one."


	8. Demons

AN/ Sorry about the delay. This chapter took longer to get up then I thought it would, but I'm home sick from school now so I was able to get it done. Thank you to all my reviewers. You're the best! I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up because school is getting busier, but I'll see what I can do. Please review!

We did not go to the control room that night, but we did visit it in the morning when Captain Nemo found the black powder on the floor. Skinner accidentally knocked over a book as he and I stood in a corner of the room. Instinctively, he froze in panic as Nemo turned in our direction…but no, he didn't say anything. He had his suspicions that it was Skinner who had been meddling with his ship and that he was there in the control room at that moment, but he didn't say a word to that effect. He just told Ishmael to take a sample of the powder to Mina for identification. I made a decision as Skinner and I quietly crept away.

"That's it," I said. "From now on, you're not allowed any alcohol."

"Why?" my assignment protested.

"Because it slows you down and you make silly mistakes like knocking things over. We can't afford to do that."

"You're no fun." Skinner sighed deeply. "Okay, okay. I won't drink anymore until you leave. When _are_ you leaving?"

I preformed a quick calculation in my head. "In about a week," I replied.

I was pleased and impressed when Skinner actually listened to me. He didn't touch another drop of alcohol while I was with him.

That day was actually very dull. I told Skinner to rest up as much as he could in preparation for the coming events. I asked him what his stamina was like for bearing freezing conditions and he reminded me that he had spent years running around the chilly, wet streets of London in the buff. A little cold wether was nothing to him.

"But what about a _lot_ of cold wether? Like snow and wind-chill?" I asked.

Skinner shrugged. "Well, I'm sure I'll manage," he assured me. I had to agree, he was going to be fine.

The day perked up towards the evening. I suggested to Skinner that we go to Mina's room to find out what the black powder was. Skinner was more then happy to oblige. I was looking forward to it too, a few moments I could spend with Serro before I had to go off with the invisible man and the traitor.

Skinner and I slipped into the room unnoticed by the vampire, who was working at her desk. Serro saw me and frowned, wrinkling his forehead, wondering what I was doing there. I smiled faintly and pressed a finger to my lips, indicating the invisible man by my side. Serro nodded, understanding. I watched his reaction as Dorian entered the room. Serro sighed softly and glared at the immortal. He didn't like him any more then I did. Skinner's eye brows raised in interest at Dorian's appearance and he frowned thoughtfully as Mina identified the black powder as magnesium phosphorus.

"Photographers use it to make a flash," she explained.

"A camera, perhaps?" Dorian suggested. He stepped closer to Mina.

"It appears that someone wishes to capture this vessel's secrets."

"That 'someone' is Dorian," I growled. Skinner looked at me in surprise.

"It's him?" he mouthed, pointing quietly at the immortal. "He's the spy?" I nodded grimly. Serro and I shared a look of equal loathing.

"I was surprised you ultimately joined the League," Mina told Dorian.

He was quiet for a moment to appear regretful. "I mean to undo the flaws in my character. I want to face my demons."

Mine and Serro's eyes narrowed. Serro looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped myself.

"And what do you know of demons?" Mina asked, her voice on the knife's edge of being dangerous, warning.

Dorian sighed. "Do you recall a space on the wall of my home?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer. "A picture was missing. Although the picture is my portrait, I doubt you'd recognise the face upon it."

I sensed another presence near by. I looked and saw Doctor Jekyll hovering in the doorway, also silently watching the scene.

"Every year that passes, my portrait ages instead of me," Dorian continued to an attentive Mina.

"When did you last see it?" she asked him.

"I dare not look upon it myself," the immortal replied. "Or the magic of the painting would become undone."

Now Skinner noticed Doctor Jekyll, fidgeting with his pocket watch. Skinner smirked, remembering the earlier incident with the watch.

"Nightcap?" Dorian offered Mina. Skinner's attention turned back on them.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Mina said, standing and removing her glasses. She walked over to the bed. Dorian snuck up on her from behind, pouring a small amount of drink from his flask into a tiny, delicate glass.

I noticed Serro walking up to me. Mina's attention was on Dorian, as was Skinner's "I just wanted to say goodbye to you now, in case we don't have time later," Serro whispered to me.

I felt my knees dissolve. I smiled sadly at him. "Bye," I breathed.

"Bye. Good luck."

"You too." I felt my eyes begin to water ever so slightly. I blinked and swallowed. "I'll see you later."

Serro nodded with a small smile just as Mina's glass broke. The small cut it made on her finger and the drops of blood that went with it were enough to set her off beyond her control. Skinner grinned largely as Mina and Dorian locked lips. I hit him lightly.

"He's the bad guy, remember?"

Suddenly I heard a deep menacing voice. "Yes, Henry. Look but don't touch. That's your way." I realized I was hearing Hyde's voice inside Jekyll's mind. I lightly but firmly pushed Skinner towards the door.

"Go! Follow Jekyll," I commanded.

Skinner shot me a foul look, displeased I was forcing him away from the passionate scene before us, but he obeyed. I looked back at Serro one last time. We waved a sad little wave at each other, then I was gone.

"Just shut up," Jekyll snapped to seemingly no one. He left Mina's doorway and started down the hall at a fast pace. This triggered Skinner's interest and he and I followed him. "I won't be tricked again."

"Tricked?" Hyde said. I looked to the dark portholes lining the wall. I wasn't really expecting to see Hyde reflected there, but I was amazed to find that I _could_ see him. Such is the power of the spirits. "You've known what I was about each time you drank the formula," Hyde reminded his passive alter-ego.

"Liar! I'm a good man, a good man!" Jekyll insisted.

"Well, who's lying now?" Hyde growled. "You want it! Even more then you want her."

My attention briefly darted to Skinner to see if he had a reaction to all of this. He too seemed to be sensing something of Hyde's presence. I also noticed that Skinner didn't make a sound as he hurried after the fast moving Doctor. To this day, I don't know how he managed it. Years of practice, I assumed.

"No!" Jekyll said, but Hyde ignored his protest.

"Drink the elixir!"

"No!"

"She barely even looks at you!"

"Be quiet!"

Suddenly, Hyde was no longer a reflection. He thundered into existence and grabbed Henry's throat in one massive hand. I jumped and Skinner, also startled, stoped in his tracks. "SHE LOOKED AT ME!" Hyde shouted.

Jekyll gasped for air. Skinner looked at me, worry on his face. I don't think he ever really realized until that point the true nature of the demons Henry had to battle inside of him.

"Contain your evil, Doctor!" A voice declared from behind us. In an instant, Hyde disappeared. We looked and saw Captain Nemo walking slowly in our direction. He reached for his sword. "Must I take drastic steps?"

"I am in control," Jekyll said.

Nemo was not convinced, and to tell the truth, nether was I. "I very much doubt it,' the Indian said.

"Your talk is all well and good, sir, but your own past is far from laudable," Jekyll said in his defence, angry that Nemo could be so hypocritical.

There was a fleeting moment of tension as the words sunk in. Then Jekyll slowly turned and walked away. After another moment, Nemo did the same, leaving Skinner and I alone in the hall.

"Well," the invisible man said. "That was interesting."

"Yes, it was," I agreed. "Could you see Hyde?"

"I saw…something, I think," Skinner said, glancing in the direction Doctor Jekyll had gone.

I clasped my hands behind my back. "Well, what have we learned so far?"

Skinner looked back at me. "Dorian's the spy." I nodded. "But what's he trying to do?" Skinner inquired. "Just gather information on us for the Fantom?"

"Yes…and something else too, but I'll tell you about that later."

"Okay," Skinner said, used to my vagueness. He smirked. "And we learned that Min-a," he said her name in a sing-song voice, "is _more_ then a little involved with Mr Gray. Is she in on the spy work too?"

"No, she's not." I sighed. "Mina is, in fact, a victim in all this. Dorian is one of the demons she has to battle." I paused, thinking. "They all have demons," I realised. "Even you." My black eyes met Skinner's. The irises of my eyes are in fact blue. Dark blue on the outside, morphing to green on the inside, all washed through with a hint of grey. I couldn't tell what colour Skinner's eyes were, even with my 'Skinner Vision' on. They were every colour, and yet no colour at all.

"Yeah, I guess so," Skinner said.

Something flashed in my mind. Moving images. Jekyll in his room…a missing vial…Jekyll hurrying to tell Quatermain…

Skinner noticed my sudden distraction. "What is it?"

"Come on," I said. "I think there's something else you may need to see."

I ran down the hall, trusting my feet to lead me through the Nautilus' maze-like hallways and corridors. Skinner was right on my heels. We found Doctor Jekyll again and slowed quietly. Quatermain, Nemo and Tom were in a room with Di Vinci's blueprints of Venice discussing how the Fantom was going to turn the city into rubble. Jekyll appeared in the shadows of the doorframe.

"I'm afraid that's not the sum of our problems," he said. "Everyone, including the invisible man and myself listened closely. "Skinner, he's taken a vial of my formula," Jekyll accused. Skinner's jaw clenched and I held my breath.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked.

"Who else? You've seen the way the sneaky blackguard operates."

Skinner glared at the Doctor, then stalked away. I went with him, having heard enough. "Why do I want to help these people again?" Skinner asked me irritably.

"For the greater good," I replied. "I will explain more to you when we have more time, I promise." Skinner sighed. "Now, tomorrow night we'll reach Venice. All of the League will go on land but we won't. At one point, Dorian will return to the Nautilus and steal the exploration pod. We're going to sneak onto it with him."

It was hard to tell what Skinner thought of this. "That's the plan?"

"That's the plan," I confirmed. "The League will follow you when they can."

"Sounds dangerous," Skinner said. "I don't think Dorian will be very kind to me if I'm caught."

"You'll be careful and I'll protect you," I assured him. Skinner thought for a moment and cracked a grin, accepting the inimitable.

"Okay!"

I smiled. "Hey, you gotta take risks if you want to be a hero."

"Yeah, and at least it'll get me away from _these_ freaks for a while." Skinner indicated the rest of the League with a jerk of his head. I had to laugh.


	9. Stowaways on the Little Fish

AN/ I'm very, very sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been bad. But I've written most of another fic that I'll post when then one is done. I've also had so much homework it's not even funny. The only reason why I'm able to update now is because I've got a long weekend.

I've just discovered something which amused me very greatly. When I chose the name 'Nikita' for one of my alter-egos I actually stole the name from the title of a show about a femme-fatal named Nikita. I was trying to come up with a wolf character and I thought, "Nikita. That's a good wolf name." I made it one of the Spirit's names as well, and I chose it for this fic because I thought that the League was a bit like a wolf pack. Just now, after doing some research out of curiosity on Peta Wilson, (who plays Mina in LXG as you all know,) I learned that she played Nikita in the show I got the name from! Small world, I guess.

Thank you to my reviewers! (You know who you are.) Please review again!

The day went by extremely fast, which was both a blessing and a curse. At my suggestion, Skinner and I began to steal food and hide it onboard the Nautlioid. Skinner had chosen a secret area by the engine where he could keep warm. I began to get a bit antsy about leaving, but before I knew it night had fallen and the ship had glided into Venice.

Skinner and I waited until after the Nautilus had stopped and the majority of people, including the rest of the League, had disembarked. Then we moved into the exploration pod. Skinner was understandably reluctant to just sit there waiting for Dorian, so I began telling him the what was happening outside as it happened. When I spoke of these events, it was in a distant tone as my thoughts were cast outside.

"'_What about Skinner?' Tom Sawyer asked._

'_I'd be alert for his treachery,' Dorian warned…_

_Fireworks going off…false alarm…then the real bombs going off…"_

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion, rocking the ship violently. I continued my blow-by-blow description as if nothing had happened.

"_The buildings are beginning to fall, collapsing one on top of another like dominos…a plan to 'interrupt the chain of destruction'…Sawyer in Nemo's car…Quatermain, Dorian and Mina…racing along the canal…snipers above…Dorian blaming Skinner, then jumping out of the car…"_

"He's on his way back here now," I said in my normal voice. The invisible man nodded.

"Please continue," he said, fascinated and a bit frightened.

"All right."

"_The car with Sawyer, Quatermain, Mina and Serro still in it…"_

"Whoa, wait," Skinner interrupted. "Who's Serro?"

Something in me felt like it had been doused in cold water. I had just accidentally given away Serro in a slip of the tongue. I swallowed. No use lying about him now. "Serro is a friend of mine. He's Mina's spirit guide," I explained.

"Oh," Skinner said. "Fair enough. Carry on."

Mentally, I sighed with relief before I cast my thoughts back to the League.

"_Tom trying to shoot at the snipers…Mina snarling…'Save your bullets. These men are mine!'"_

I must have actually snarled that line because suddenly Skinner seemed even more afraid. I smiled and gave a small chuckle, saying sorry before continuing.

"…_the vampire flying up…attacking the snipers…Serro following…people in the carnival panicking…"_

The Nautilus began to shake as rubble clanged on the hull outside. Skinner glanced about nervously.

"_Quatermain spotting the Fantom and going after him…"_

Skinner looked at me. "The Fantom's here?"

"Yes," I said, only momentarily distracted.

"_Sawyer getting ahead of the domino effect…Quatermain chasing the Fantom…"_

My voice was nearly drowned out by the chaos around us. The ship was taking a brutal beating as Venice crumbled.

"_The car flying through the air…Tom firing the flare…the missile launching…and hitting the building…"_

A mighty explosion rumbled in the distance, followed by silence. Skinner and I breathed. It seems we were both holding our breaths.

"We should get ready," I said. "Dorian's coming."

Suddenly, the sound of four gun shots echoed their way to us. I clenched my teeth. Skinner gulped and crouched down in his hiding place.

"I'll stay out here," I told him, standing just outside Skinner's little sanctuary. "and report on what's going on."

I began to see flashes of the battle between M and Quatermain.

"_Quatermain and the Fantom are fighting…the Fantom's mask has come off…"_

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and Dorian appeared. He calmly walked into the Nautiloid and shut the door. He moved to the seat by the controls and sat down. The engine started up and the exploration pod began to move. It dropped into the water and began to swim in one direction. There was a pause, then the pod began to move in the opposite direction. It turned around and zoomed off down the canal.

"The man Dorian shot was Ishmael," I told Skinner. "Before he died, he managed to tell the League who the real traitor is. Everone else has survived. When we stopped, that was just Dorian saying good bye to Mina." I glanced back at my assignment. "You doing all right so far?"

Skinner gave me a thumbs up.

We felt the Nautiloid stop again. The hatch opened and M, still dressed as the Fantom, climbed in. There was a knife sticking out of his back, his thick fur coat having saved him from death. When Skinner saw him, his eyes went wide in shock.

"What happened?" Dorian asked, piloting the Nautiloid away.

"Bloody Alan Quatermain," M muttered. "He knows who I am now."

Dorian set to co-ordinates on the pod's controls and put it on auto-pilot. "Doesn't matter," he said, standing. "I've planted the recording disk and the bombs. In a matter of minutes, the League will no longer be a threat. I've set the pod to go right to the base." He walked up to M and pulled the knife out of his back.

"Thanks," M muttered. "I assume you've brought the samples."

"Of course." Dorian reached into his pocket and revealed a small black bag. I knew that inside the bag was the bits of the League he had stolen.

"Good." A small smile flickered on M's lips. "I think we've earned ourselves a drink." The two men moved to the back of the Nautiloid to share a bottle of sherry. I heard Skinner sigh softly. I turned my black eyes to him.

"Wait until I say, then send a message to the Nautilus. They will survive the bombs, thanks to Hyde," I said softly.

Skinner nodded. He didn't look very happy, but then he had just found out that the man who had promised him the invisibility antidote never really meant to give it to him. It had all been a rouse. This betrayal flued Skinner in his motivation to help the League destroy M.

I waited, flashes of Hyde opening the vents to save the Nautilus and all those on board going through my consciousness. In my mind's eye, I saw the wounded Sword of the Ocean burst onto the surface.

"Okay, go now," I said. Skinner carefully looked for danger, then crept out of his hiding place. He and I tip-toed to the controls and found the device that would send a signal to the Nautilus. Skinner began tapping out a Morse code message. My knowledge of Morse code is extremely limited to the traditional "S.O.S." Even still, I knew what Skinner was saying:

"Hello, my freaky darlings. Hiding onboard little fish with Gray and M. On way to base, east by northeast. Follow my lead."

When he was done I smiled. "Good job. Let's go back." We silently returned to our hiding place.

Once we were safely back there, Skinner fished out some bread he had stored and began to nibble at it. "Don't eat too much right now," I warned him. Then I asked a question that had entered my mind. "Skinner, where did you learn Morse code?"

Skinner grinned and shrugged. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "This isn't the first vessel I've stowed away on."

I smiled. There was a lot about Skinner's past that I didn't know, and would never find out. He was a mystery.

"I always seem to get the mysterious heroes," I thought to myself.

The next few days were very unusual, even for me. Long periods of hiding marked by occasional messages sent out to the League, giving them directions and keeping them on our tail. There were a few close calls when Dorian or M almost discovered Skinner, but I managed to keep him safe and undetected.

At last we made it to Mongolia. Dorian and M seemed glad the trip was over, but not nearly as glad as Skinner and I were. My eyes were killing me from having my 'Skinner Vision' on 24/7. Skinner sent the League one last message telling them where M's fortress was. We could see some rocky mountains jutting out of the snow near the fortress. I told Skinner there was a cave in there and he put that in the message, telling them to meet him there.

We followed Gray and M at some distance through the snow to the huge threatening, castle-like building. It wasn't too long before Skinner started to shiver. The snow and cold didn't bother me so much, but I still sympathised with my assignment. There was nothing I could do for him however. I only hoped and prayed that the League would remember to bring extra gear for Skinner so he could recover a bit before the final battle.

The inside of the fortress was vast, but thankfully warmer. Skinner and I roamed all over, taking note on where things were and what was going on so Skinner could tell the rest of the League. Before too long it was time for us to go and meet them.

"Now I understand why you asked me if I could stand the cold," Skinner said to me as we trudged through the snow.

"Yeah," I said with a slight chuckle. "How are you doing?'

"I'll be okay," he responded. He eyed the rocks holding the cave where the League was waiting. The wind howled and snow fell thickly around us, marking Skinner's outline briefly as it landed on his head and shoulders. He left footprints in the snow, but didn't seem to notice or care that I left none.

"Almost there," I said. "You're doing good. We're almost there."

My eyes were burning. It had been growing worse in the last few hours and finally it became too much for me. I shut my eyes, turning off my 'Skinner Vision.' As I did, I fancied I could hear a tiger's growl on the wind.


	10. Truly a Team

AN/ I'm sorry once again for the delay in this update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The last few ones in this fic should be along shortly. I want to acknowledge the LXG novelisation and the fact that I've used a bit of it to help me write a part of this chapter. The novel was written by K. J. Anderson. Thank you to my reviewers of chapter 9: Jinxeh and Samyo. Please review again!

I reached out my hand towards Skinner. After a few seconds I felt him grasp it. I led him through the maze of black rocks and snow drifts, following the white tiger only Quatermain and I could see.

At last we spotted the cave through the blizzard, and the figure of Alan Quatermain in a white snowsuit sitting outside the entrance with his gun. I gave Skinner's hand a squeeze and let it go. "Good job," I praised. "But we're not done yet."

"I know," the invisible man said.

We moved quickly and quietly towards the cave. I kept my 'Skinner Vision' off to rest my eyes. Already my headache was receding. Although I could not see him, I could still sense Skinner's presence near by. Even so, I bumped into him when we were only a few meters from the cave's entrance. Skinner had moved out of the wind and was probably wondering why Alan was pointing his rifle at nothing. I kept my eyes on the tiger, tracking it as it stopped before Quatermain. The two hunters stared at each other for a few moments. Then Alan lowered his gun and the tiger turned and disappeared into the blizzard.

"We heard a noise," a female voice said. I looked and saw Mina and Nemo, both in snowsuits, emerging from the cave. When I saw Serro with them a wide smile graced my face. When he saw me he grinned in greeting.

"It was nothing," Quatermain told the vampire.

Mina and Nemo looked out into the wind and snow. There was maybe just a hint of the tiger still visible, merely a shadow of the majestic beast. Nemo understood completely. He and Mina stepped out into the snow.

"Just an old tiger sensing his end," the captain said.

"Perhaps this was not his time to die after all," Quatermain commented. Nemo smiled knowingly.

Without warning, Mina suddenly gasped in surprise, scooting forward clumsily as if she had just been pinched from behind by an invisible hand. That was because that was exactly what had happened. I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I couldn't be mad at Skinner this time, I just couldn't. My eyes met Serro's and we both shrugged, smiles tugging on our lips.

Skinner stood still out in the open, allowing the falling snow to mark his faint outline. "I've been waiting all week to do that," the invisible man remarked, a grin in his voice.

"Get a grip, man," a furious Quatermain commanded.

"Well, I thought I just did," Skinner said.

Mina slapped him, using the snow sitting on the top of his head to judge approximately where his cheek would be. It wasn't the most powerful slap I've ever seen. Skinner wasn't too impressed by it either. It showed in his voice. "Oh, Mina."

"Report!" Nemo snapped.

"Well, hello to you, too," Skinner responded. Now that I could see that he was still shivering, shifting his body weight and holding his arms tightly around himself. The others could see this too, outlined in the falling snowflakes. "And need I remind you," Skinner continued. "I am naked in the snow. I can't feel any of my extremities, and I mean _any_ of them."

Without any further ado, Skinner pushed past Mina and Nemo and into the cave. I followed him. Serro smiled at me again and squeezed my shoulder as I passed him. I smiled back.

Skinner was extremely grateful to be out of the cold. He was soon wrapped in a spare coat and was wearing his white greasepaint and dark glasses. Nemo began the interrogation.

"So, if you were not among the traitors, how is it you know to follow Gray?"

Skinner chuckled to himself. "A little bird told me. That and because he was the only one creeping around as much as I was!" He turned towards Mina, smiling broadly. "He has quite a way with him, eh?"

I whacked Skinner's arm in a scolding fashion. The vampire's eyes flashed, but she did not answer.

Tom Sawyer, crouched in a corner with his Winchester, expressed indignation on Mina's behalf. "So, why didn't you tell any of us?" he demanded.

"With all the suspicion on the ship I knew you wouldn't believe I wasn't the spy," Skinner explained. "I thought it best to disappear."

"So, what are we dealing with?" Quatermain asked.

Skinner turned serious. What he and I had seen was not pretty. "The fortress is vast," my assignment began. As he spoke flashes of what we had seen moved through my mind. I knew I wasn't alone in this; Serro would be seeing these visions too. "Furnaces produce iron for making M's weapons of destruction. They're pieced together on the factory floor by an army of ruthless men who share his vision. But the worst was to come. In the dry dock, M's best minds pervert Nemo's dream."

"The Nautilus?" Nemo asked, alarmed.

"Nautili," Skinner corrected. "There's eight for now."

Nemo turned his concern elsewhere. "What about the kidnapped scientists?"

"M holds their families hostage," Skinner replied. "The men work, or the women and children die."

"Monstrous!" Nemo exclaimed, summing up the man quite nicely.

"That isn't the half of it," the invisible man said, beginning to pace around the fire. "The scientists are forced to work night and day to make new versions of us. Invisible spies, and army of Hydes, vampiric assassins. M leaves for Europe today with a sample case of the chemicals to sell to the most eager nation."

Doctor Jekyll spoke up. "I'll not let my evil infect the world."

"Do you think any of us feel differently?" Mina asked, staring out into the snow. Serro placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and reassurance.

"Chimney pipes laced to buildings," Skinner said, beginning to form a plan. "And bombs in the furnaces would make quite a bang." I realised this was reminiscent of what Dorian had done to the Nautilus. "But someone needs to blow that place to hell," my assignment continued. "And I am least likely to be seen."

"Skinner, I didn't know you were such a bare-faced liar," Quatermain remarked. "All that time pretending you weren't a hero?"

"Shut up, or I'll come to my senses," the invisible man said with a smirk. "And besides, any more like me, and I'll lose the franchise."

Skinner's quip caused me to crack a slight smile. I was proud of him. He had come a long way, even though the journey wasn't over yet. Skinner caught my eye and gave me a private wink.

Sawyer jumped up and cocked his rifle, all gun-ho and ready to go, full of American bravado. Alan stopped him, his voice calm and sensible.

"No, this cannot be a hunt to the death, more's the pity. We must take M alive if his secrets are to be uncovered."

"Not Gray,' Mina said, her back still to the League and her voice full of venom. "He's lived long enough."

"Oh, I'll handle him," Tom told her.

"No," she said quickly, putting the eager American back in his place. I smiled grimly. Best let mina deal with her own demons. I knew Serro would be there to help her.

Alan turned to the Indian captain. "Nemo, you and Hyde will free the prisoners." Henry stepped up, ready to help and offer Hyde to their services. "Sawyer and I will deal with M," Quatermain said.

All around me, faces were set with a sense of purpose, ready for the final fight. I felt the same resolve to play my part in helping Skinner to put an end to the trouble. Quatermain and I spoke at the same time. "Then the game is on."

Skinner shot me a look before heaving a deep sigh. Everyone began to move, preparing themselves for the journey and attack. "Skinner, are there guards?" Quatermain asked.

"Yeah," the invisible man replied, taking off his glasses and looking at the hunter with black holes where his eyes should be.

"Mina, will you and Skinner take care of them?" Alan said. The invisible man and the vampire nodded. Doctor Jekyll took out a vial of his elixir.

"Hyde will help with that as well," he said, stepping outside to give himself some privacy and dignity during his transformation.

Skinner removed his make-up and coat. Soon, he and the rest of the League were ready. We stepped out into the snow.

I remember thinking as we walked towards M's fortress that the distance really wasn't as great as it had seemed when Skinner and I were trekking through the blizzard earlier. I don't know why this was. Perhaps it was the adrenaline and anticipation for the coming events that caused the trip to move faster this time. I wouldn't say I was looking forward to going back to the fortress though.

Mina and Serro flew ahead. Hyde had no difficulty lumbering quickly through the snow. Skinner and I were also quite speedy, but probably just because we wanted to get this done and over with. The five of us raced ahead of the others and were therefore the first to reach M's base.

A lone guard stood along a series of sluice tunnels. Skinner and I boldly marched up to him.

"Do you mind?" Skinner said, swiping the bewildered guard's weapon. Before his opponent could react, Skinner struck him in the head with the butt of the gun. It only took three hits to put the guard out of action. "Night-night."

By now, Mina's bats were flocking into the sluice tunnels, taking out the guards inside. Another guard approached Skinner and I. Skinner aimed and cocked the gun in his direction, but ultimately decided to let Mr Hyde take care of this one.

It wasn't long before the rest of the League caught up with us. Hyde opened the massive metal doors barring our path. One of Nemo's henchmen brought Skinner his usual coat, hat, gloves, glasses, and face paint. Another one brought him the bombs he would plant and while Skinner was becoming temporarily visible he explained how to set the timers on them. Skinner indicated to each section of the League which direction they should go in to accomplish their tasks.

We entered a large, cavernous room littered with rubble. Nemo's men fanned out, guns ready to meet any guards Skinner, Mina or Hyde had missed. The League gathered in a circle, pausing for a moment. They all looked at each other as if this was the last time they would ever see each other. I tried not to think about how for many of them, this was going to be the last time they saw Alan Quatermain alive.

Not a word was said as Hyde extended one massive, hairy hand into the middle of the circle. Skinner placed his hand on top, followed by Nemo, Sawyer, Mina, and finally Quatermain. Everyone's faces shone in determination. They were truly a team now. They could do anything.

I sighed quietly and turned to Serro. He reached out him arms and hugged me. I felt like my heart was going to burst. Maybe we _did_ have a future together. "Be careful," he whispered to me.

"I will. You be careful too."

We both knew what each of our assignments in this world were going to go through. This was going to be a tough time for both of us. When we parted I put on a brave smile. "Good luck. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, same to you."

The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen parted. Hyde went off with Captain Nemo and his men. Quatermain and sawyer moved in another direction. Mina and Serro followed their senses to find Dorian Gray. Skinner and I were left alone.

The invisible man removed his clothes and face paint. "If we have time, we'll come back for them," I said.

"Yeah," Skinner replied.

I closed my eyes and turned on my 'Skinner Vision'. When we both were ready, Skinner shouldered the strap carrying the bombs.

"Let's go," I suggested. We ran off towards the furnaces, heading towards the final chapters of our story.


	11. Trial by Fire

Skinner and I called on all of the skills we had practiced on the Nautilus in the previous weeks to sneak around M's fortress. Skinner placed the bombs in kea strategic areas where they were sure to cause the most damage. Once or twice he was caught by a stray spark of molten metal from the mighty vats above us. It was a small, yet sharp reminder for me of things to come.

It wasn't long before we began to hear the sounds of commotion around us. Booted feet running, men shouting, and alarms blaring. My thoughts were pockmarked with flashes of the other characters and what they were doing in the fortress. I described these events to Skinner in the same distant, unearthly tone I used when we were in Venice.

"_Quatermain and Sawyer racing between the columns, searching for the right direction…they've come across the scientists…'They're for Nemo.'"_

Beside me, Skinner took out another bomb, set the timer, and placed it snugly next to another furnace.

"_Nemo and his men taking out guards…freeing the women and children…Quatermain and Tom finding M's room…one of the guards knocked out by Nemo recovering and running away, alerting our presence…Dante bursting into the room…'James, here's your box of tricks! The brute's potion, the vampire's blood, the Indian's science, and mounted samples of invisible skin!…'"_

"Wait a minute," Skinner interrupted. By this time, he was finished planting the bombs. Now we were hiding in a deserted hallway. "Who's Dante and James?"

"Dante is one of M's top henchmen, and James is M's real name," I explained. "Professor James Moriarty."

"I've heard of him," Skinner said. "Wasn't he the one who killed that famous detective? Whatshisname?"

"Sherlock Holmes," I sighed.

"Yeah, him. Isn't he the one who murdered him?"

"Yes, he is. He also killed Huckleberry Finn, a good friend of Tom Sawyer's"

"Ah, so that's why Sawyer's joined our little crew."

"Yes," I sighed again. "That's why Tom's here; to get revenge."

Skinner shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Can I continue telling you what's happening now?" I asked.

"Please do."

I nodded and took a deep breath. _"Hyde meeting up with Nemo…'We have trouble.' 'Trouble? I call it sport.'" _I growled. Skinner chuckled nervously. _"M has been notified of out presence…'How many times do I have to _kill_ there cretins?'"_ Skinner's smile widened. _"A gun battle between Nemo, his men, Hyde, and the guards…then Nemo fighting more guards…Quatermain with a gun to M's neck…another guard with a knife…Tom saving Quatermain, but M getting away…Dorian in his room…Mina…"_ I hesitated before adding_ "and Serro…a battle to the death between two immortals…'We'll be at this all day'…Dorian stabbing Mina through the chest…she falls onto the bed…"_

I stopped. Skinner was watching me, eyes wide. "And…?" he prompted.

I tried to wring more out of the scene. It was difficult. Both Mina's stabbing and Dorian's stabbing to come, especially Dorian's, reminded me of a time when I was in a very similar situation, with a sword perduring through my chest. It wasn't a very happy memory. _"Serro rushing to her body…whispering words into her ear…"_ Suddenly the scene changed. _"M running through the base…Quatermain and Tom chasing…"_

"Whoa! Wait!" Skinner protested. "What about Mina?"

"Don't worry about her. She's a vampire, remember?"

"Yeah, but stabbed through the chest…"

"Don't worry. He missed her heart." My mind was back on the chase. _"There's another invisible man…Reed…"_

"Reed's invisible?"

"_Yes…He and Tom fighting…knife…gun…another man with armour and a flame thrower…fire…"_

I gasped suddenly. The time had come. "Sawyer's in danger," I said quickly. "We have to help him."

Skinner nodded mutely. He followed me as I ran, guided by my instincts. I felt guilty, like I was leading Skinner to his doom. "Please forgive me," I breathed silently. "Please let everything turn out all right."

I led my assignment into a room full of shelves of books and scrolls, all of which were extremely flammable. We could smell the smoke and feel the heat from the fire already down at the other end of the room. The inferno was spreading fast. We spotted Tom through the blaze, an armoured man advancing on him through the hellish atmosphere.

Skinner didn't hesitate. He grabbed a metal bar off the ground and charged Tom's attacker from the side. "Sawyer!" he hollered, stabbing the armoured man's fuel tanks. A jet of fire burst out. "Run for it!"

The tank man turned, swinging his lit flame thrower. Skinner couldn't dodge him fast enough. The flames blasted the invisible man's body, searing flesh burned visible as Skinner screamed in agony and sprinted away.

I had been watching the scene with a look of horror on my face, but as soon as Skinner took off I put my rear in gear to save his life. I ran after him. I saw Skinner collapse, writhing on the floor. I took a deep breath of scorching air and placed my right hand, fingers spread wide, on Skinner's burning body. Imminently, I called the flames off of him. I raised my hand and turned my palm upwards. It was lit with a pillar of fire. All the fire from Skinner's body condensed on my hand. I screamed and snapped my hand closed in a fist, extinguishing the flames completely.

I cradled my badly burnt hand close to me, tears streaming down my face. Never before had I experienced such pain. I dropped to my knees, trembling, fighting shock.

I raised my eyes to search for my assignment. I found him crawling and whimpering towards a corner untouched by the fire. There he collapsed on top of a pile of rubble. I rose and moved towards him. Skinner was also shaking and gasping in shock and pain. My nose wrinkled at the smell of burnt flesh. Enough of his skin was burned visible for me to turn off my 'Skinner Vision.' This was not necessarily a good thing.

"Skinner." I chocked on a sob.

"N-nikita…you saved me?" Skinner gasped.

"Yes." I looked up and saw Tom approaching through the smoke.

"Skinner?" the young American called.

The suffering invisible man raised his head feebly and attempted to diffuse the situation with humour. "That's the last time I play with matches."

Then he gasped, trying to warn Tom, but it was too late. Sanderson Reed, invisible but stained with ink powder, had a knife to Sawyer's throat. He eased the American up and forced him away.

Skinner collapsed, wincing, in defeat. "It was all for nothing," he told me.

"No," I insisted. "It wasn't for nothing. He's still alive, and he will survive. You've played a major role in all this…in the League's success." I swallowed, feeling time running out. "Skinner, we have to get out of here," I said, standing up. "Your bombs are going to go off soon, but we still have a chance to escape if we go now."

Skinner sighed, breathing painfully. At last he nodded. I helped him rise shakily and painfully to his feet. Then we began the long and torturous walk towards the exit. Once again, we were guided by my instincts, which we had no choice but to trust. Images of Quatermain's battle with M and Nemo and Hyde's battle with the Dante Beast swam through my mind. I was too weak to stop them and could only hope I would not become too distracted by them.

Suddenly, Skinner, whom I had been supporting the best I could, collapsed to the floor in a suffering, moaning heap. "No, Skinner," I said, my voice desperate. "Come on. We have to keep moving." I glanced around, and realised that we had made it to the same entrance the League had used to impregnate the fortress in the first place. "We're almost out," I told Skinner. "Come on, Skinner, please?" But the invisible man wasn't moving. His tortured, barbequed body had given up.

I heard a sound near by. I tensed, fearing that it was one of M's armed guards. Relief washed over me when I saw that it was Mina and Serro, headed for the same exit Skinner and I were. They stopped and gasped at the sight of Skinner's charred body.

"Oh my God," Serro gasped. "Nikita?"

"Skinner?" Mina said. At the sound of her voice, the invisible man stirred. The two of them rushed forward. "What happened to you?"

"I got a little too close to a bloke with a flame thrower," Skinner gasped.

"Please, you've got to help us," I pleased to my friend, feeling time ticking closer and closer to the explosion.

Serro turned to his assignment. "Skinner has a spirit guide as well," he told her. "They need our help to get out."

Mina nodded, accepting this and agreeing to help. She assisted me get Skinner back onto his feet. As we stumbled for the exit, Serro found Skinner's coat and other belongings he had stored there earlier. Serro could not help us move Skinner because is he touched him, he would pass right through him.

Skinner and I found the snow outside a very welcome relief. Merely a second after we were out of harm's way, a series of explosions rocked M's fortress. I let out a huge breath of air. It was a release of all the tension and fear I had built up inside of me. It was done. Our trial by fire was, for the four of us, almost over.

Mina glanced worriedly back at the burning base, anxious about the other members of the League. Serro told her not to worry and to focus on Skinner, who had recovered enough to make a leery remark or two towards the vampire.

"Skinner, I would advise you to keep your comments to yourself," Mina said tightly.

Skinner, for once, took Mina's advice. "Yes, ma'am." He lay still while Mina examined his burns the best she could.

Meanwhile, Serro was analysing my burnt hand and packing it with snow. I winced. The snow stung, but I knew it would help me heal. Serro smiled at me, knowing what I must have done to receive the burn. "That was very brave," he said sincerely.

I shrugged. "I had to get the fire off him."

We both distantly heard a rifle shot echoing, followed almost imminently by the disappearance of M's distant life force. Alan Quatermain's left soon afterwards. I sighed softly. Serro wiped my tear-stained face with a thumb.

"The worse is over," he reminded me, loud enough for Mina to hear.

"Yeah, the worse is over," I agreed aloud for Skinner's benefit. I was pleased. I could say that on the whole, our mission was a success.

AN/ I'm almost done this fic. Wow. Yay for me.

Thank you Jinxeh and Cameron for reviewing. I agree, it is a tad confusing to have a cliff hanger when you know what is going to happen next. I also agree that the movie does not showcase enough of Skinner. This is a blessing, because it means I have less to write, (try following a main or title character around for a while and you'll see how much work it is!) but it also a curse because I have to make up more dialogue and what could possibly be happening to him elsewhere during the main action. The movie novel, in this case, is the same way. It is also more difficult to do internet research on Skinner because he is not a main character.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this update. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a birthday party to prepare for. Au revoir!


	12. The Moon

AN/ The poem featured in this chapter was written by me on January 14, 2003 and is titled _Night. _It is in a series of wolf poems I wrote while vacationing with my best friend's family in Tumby Bay on the Eyre Peninsula, South Australia

It was night. Skinner was resting in the infirmary on the Nautilus. Doctor Jekyll and Mina - with mine and Serro's influence - had brewed up a thick gel to ease Skinner's horrific burns. The gel worked very fast and extremely well. I reassured Skinner that the scars he would have would also be invisible, which he was grateful for.

"Otherwise, it might make it a bit more difficult for me to disappear," he noted, provoking me to smile.

I used some of the gel on my own injured hand. I didn't use a lot, as I usually heal quite quickly, even from injuries such as this.

Everyone had quite a run of emotions when they reunited after M's base exploded and what was left of the League had reunited. There was joy and relief that they had succeeded, and then sorrow when they learned that Quatermain had not made it. The entire League mourned their leader in different ways, and Nemo imminently set a course for Africa so they could bury Alan's body in the land he loved.

I sat quietly be Skinner's hospital cot. I knew my time in this world was just about up. I had to leave the invisible man. I debated in my mind how to say good bye to him, and decided the most direct approach was best.

"Skinner," I said. "I must say that I'm very proud of you. You really turned into a hero."

The invisible man scoffed. "Besides almost freezing and then burning half to death, it was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime."

I smiled sadly. "Maybe we will, maybe we won't. I don't know."

"Ha!" Skinner shouted. "You don't know? For bloody once you _don't know?_ This calls for a drink!"

My smile widened briefly. "Perhaps later. I have something very important to say first."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

I sighed. "Good bye."

Skinner went quiet. I didn't have my 'Skinner Vision' on, so I couldn't see his expression. His surprised tone of voice when he did speak said it all though. "What?"

"I have to leave you now," I calmly explained. "I've done my job, and now I must go."

I heard Skinner swallow and wince and he shifted slightly in his cot. "Will I ever see you again?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know." This was different for me. For my other assignments, I was always sure of a sequel, but there was doubt in my mind wether or not I would come back to the world of LXG.

We were both quiet, not really knowing what else to say. I stood up.

"Drink a toast to me when you get better, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I will," Skinner replied. "Nikita? Thanks for, uh, helping me and putting up with me and everything."

I smiled. "You're welcome. Good luck in case we don't see each other again."

"Thanks. You too."

"Bye," I said. I gave a little wave and vanished from the room.

I flew, free from the not entirely unpleasant burden of being Rodney Skinner's spirit guide. I let myself drift up through the metal hull of the Nautilus, through the Indian ocean, and up into the air. I hovered there in the clear, starry sky wringing out my wet hair. Something told me that I should wait, that I shouldn't go home just yet. I gazed at the stars, finding Orion with ease. My attention was also captured by the moon. It was divided into two perfect halves; one black, hidden in shadow, the other greyish-white, glowing with an almost supernatural light.

The moon reminded me of stories I had been told when I was young. Tales about a pack of wolves led by an alpha male, black as the night sky, and his mate, a beautiful snowy female. I had been inspired to name myself after the fictional alpha female, Nikita. I had a sudden flash of realisation that Serro had done the same, choosing the alpha male, Serronoté, or Serro for short, as one of his names.

I smiled at the moon and closed my eyes, picturing Serro next to me. I remembered a poem I had written long ago about the wolves we were named after.

_On a clear-cloudy night  
__I stand alone.  
__The moon is bright,  
__And not quite full._

_A breeze blows,  
__Ruffling my fur.  
__Carrying familiar scents.  
__Trees,  
__Sleeping birds,  
__A fox,  
__Sand,  
__An owl,  
__Water._

_Cricket songs dance in the air.  
__Moths flutter.  
__Mosquitos whine.  
__A spider web  
__Delicate and deadly  
__Waits patiently._

_The night is full of hunters.  
__The spider,  
__The fox,  
__The owl,  
__Me  
__And my pack._

_My mate approaches.  
__We nuzzle  
__Lovingly.  
__It's a night full of beauty  
__And I want to enjoy it._

_My mate and I,  
__Two alphas  
__Black and white  
__Curled up together.  
__Sleep will come  
__When it wants to._

_But until then,  
__Breezes will blow,  
__Hunters will wait,  
__And the bright, clear-cloudy night,  
__One in a million,  
__Will evolve  
__Into a bright and polished_

_Day._

"Hey," a voice said gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw Serro floating beside me. I hadn't heard him approach.

"Hi," I said,

"What are you doing?" he asked me, moving the equivalent of one step closer.

"Thinking," I replied. "You remember those wolf stories we were told as kids?"

Serro's green eyes shifted thoughtfully. "…Yeah," he said at length.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Well, you should. You're named after the alpha male, aren't you?'

Serro's face cracked in a smile. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, I am. I just…" I saw him give a slight squirm. "I just never thought about it much. I just liked the name. You're named after Nikita, right?"

I nodded. "Yes." My eyes drifted up to the moon again. "The moon reminds me of them."

"Mmmm." Serro gazed up at the bi-colour lunar spectacle as well. I savoured the moment, especially when I realised how close he was to me. My right hand, still healing, was almost touching his.

"Thank you," I said, still looking at the moon.

He turned his face to me. "For what?"

I met his gaze. "For everything," I whispered. "For helping me out and, well, just everything."

I wanted to take his hand, but my wildly thumping heart was afraid to. You can imagine my surprise and joy when Serro took my injured hand and held it gently.

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

"_Kiss him!"_ A voice demanded in my head. _"Kiss him now! It's perfect…the timing is right…just do it!"_

But I didn't. I just smiled.

"I was wondering," Serro said. He faltered, trying to find the words. "I've got some tickets to that Cirque du Soleil show Quidam, and I was wondering…" He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go with me?"

It seemed to me like it was a great effort on his behalf to get those words out, to muster up the courage. I couldn't help but grin. My eyes sparkled.

"Of course! I would love to go with you!"

Serro seemed relieved and happy, his smile showed it. "Okay, great! As soon as we get home we'll go. Sort of like a reward or a break or something from this job, eh?"

"Yeah," I agreed. He still had my hand in his. He was very careful not to hurt it. Suddenly, it felt ten times better then it had before.

A sobering thought entered my mind. "Do you think we should go to Quatermain's funeral?" I asked.

Serro glanced sadly down at the ocean below us. "Yeah, I think that we probably should."

"Skinner and Mina don't have to know we're there," I said. "I just think it would be nice to pay our respects, you know?"

"Yeah." Serro sounded thoughtful. "Do you think Africa really will bring him back to life?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Serro sighed and looked up at the moon again. I joined him in his gaze. There was a long, quiet moment. I half expected a shooting star to streak the sky, but one never did.

"We should probably go," Serro suggested. It was my turn to sigh.

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that, we faded into the night sky.

* * *

AN/ This isn't quite the end. There's still one chapter left, but I'll do my big thank you speech now.

This fic would not have been possible without Tony Curran, who played Rodney Skinner in LXG and Stephen Norrington who directed the film.

Thank you also to my faithful reviewers, Jinxeh, Samyo, ToTaKeKe13, mercypapillon and Kazz. This fic is for all of you. Thanks for the support and encouragement. This fic is dedicated mostly to my new and very, _very_ good friend Cameron. Here's hoping all the best for our future! I also want to give a shout out to KrisianRose, who inspired me way back at the first spirit fic to keep going. I told her I would also dedicate this fic to her, even though she has not contacted me for many months. Oh well.

I also want to thank the ff.n dictionary/thesaurus, which helped improve my vocabulary while writing this fic.


	13. Blizza

AN/ Here is the end of this fic. Thank you to those who took the time to read and review it in its entirety. I hope to see you at my next spirit fic, which will come out in 2006. I hope you enjoy this final closing. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year!

* * *

It was early morning in Africa. The air when still was cool, but a warm wind was blowing, kicking up sand and dust. I predicted that the day would end up becoming a scorcher. 

Serro and I hovered unseen in the air above the graveyard, Alan Quatermain's freshly dug grave below us. He had been buried next to his son, which I thought was a very considerate touch. A small gathering of Alan's British companions who still lived in Africa stood a short distance away from the grave, paying their respects. In the distance, a witchdoctor wearing a buffalo hide was chanting and mumbling in his native language, preforming some ritual near a small fire. Tom Sawyer stood beside Quatermain's grave, his Winchester resting across his shoulders.

Serro and I bowed our heads in respect for the dead. I remembered when Alan had tossed Skinner out of his cabin aboard the Nautilus and I smiled faintly. Quatermain had been a good leader for the League. It was difficult to imagine the team without him.

The remaining members of the League approached the grave site, emerging through the small crowd. Mina was back to wearing her long black dress, red scarf, and veil. Skinner, now fully healed, wore only his trench coat and hat. Nemo had on a uniform similar to his blue one, only this time it was black. Doctor Jekyll was still dressed fairly formally, but due to the temperature he had his jacket draped over one shoulder. The League formed a circle around the Quatermain graves.

"You remember he swore Africa wouldn't let him die?" Skinner said. "I wish the old boy had been right."

I smiled sadly. This was evidence to me that Skinner actually missed Alan. I think at that time he spoke for all the League. They all would miss him.

Tom took the rifle off his shoulders. He placed the butt of the gun on the ground and leaned sadly on it. There was a moment of silence, with only the chirping of insects in the back ground. At last Tom spoke softly, voicing another collective thought of the League. "What's next?"

"I have long hidden away from the world. Now I wish to see it anew as the century turns," Captain Nemo declared. He spread his arms and looked at each member of the League in turn. "You're all welcome to join me."

A faint smile crossed my features. "This seems like the best option for them," I murmured to Serro. He nodded, agreeing with me.

"We've all been hiding in one form or another," Mina said. This was the truth.

There was another small pause. The voice of the witchdoctor drifted across the scene on the wind.

"The Nautilus awaits," Nemo said, keeping the invitation open.

"So who's coming?" Tom asked quietly.

No one declined the offer. Nemo placed his palms together and bowed to Quatermain's grave. The rest of the team followed him as he moved away. The rest of the small crowd also slowly filed away.

"So long, old chap," Skinner said.

"Good bye, Alan," Jekyll added.

Mina paused longer at the foot of the grave, before finally following the men with a "good bye."

Sawyer clicked the safety on the rifle, spun it, then crouched down to lay the gun on top of the grave. "Thanks," he whispered to his fallen mentor. Then he too followed the League.

"We should go," Serro said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

As we turned and began to fly away, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder at the witchdoctor who had approached the grave. I wondered "what if…?"

Then Serro and I disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I stormed into my room in an angry calm. I took a few deep breaths and clenched my fists. My attempts to hide my anger were failing miserably. It had nothing to do with Serro taking me to see Cirque du Soleil. We had a wonderful, magical time. No, my rage was fuelled by another issue entirely.

I had just received news that my first spirit assignment, Kurt Wagner, AKA: Nightcrawler in X2, might not be in the new X-Men sequel. I was quite distressed by this because I had promised Kurt that I would see him again. I had been looking forward to going on another adventure with him, but now I was angry, afraid and unsure of what I should do. I had no control over wether or not he would be in the new film. I could only hope for the best.

I sighed and forced myself to relax. It wasn't the end of the world. They must have a good reason for him leaving. Maybe he wanted to contact his circus family in Germany. That was my hope. That and perhaps it was all just a mistake and Nightcrawler would be in X-Men 3 after all.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Nikita?"

I turned and smiled faintly. "Hey, Blizza." Blizza, also sometimes known as Anput, Melissa, Kyrie, Robin, Raptora, and Kena, was my sister. I didn't get to see a lot of her because we were both very busy with our assignments.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really," I replied. Blizza gave me a look. She didn't believe me. She could read me like a book. "Okay, okay. I just heard that Nightcrawler might not be in the next X-Men movie. He was my first assignment, and well, I was really looking forward to seeing him again, you know?"

My sister shrugged. "Not really, but I can guess."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot," I said realising my mistake. You see, Blizza doesn't often get the chance to see her assignments again. My sister is a spirit of death. Her job is to guide the characters who die.

"That's okay," Blizza said. "Hey, I heard they're introducing a lot of mew characters. Maybe you could guide one of them."

I mulled that idea over. It wasn't a bad one.

"Well, we'll have to see," I said. "It depends on the characters."

"What did you do to your hand?" Blizza asked suddenly. She stepped forward and I held out my scarred hand for her to examine.

"You know the story. Skinner got torched. I had to get the fire off him." Blizza winced.

"It looks painful."

"It was," I said. "Oh, believe me, it _was_."

"So," my sister took on a more playful tone. "How was your date with Serro?"

"It was _not_ a date!"

Blizza laughed. I blushed.

"Yeah, sure," my sibling said between chuckles. My eyes narrowed.

"And it went fine. We both had a good time."

Blizza grinned. "That's good."

"Oh, shut up." Now we were both grinning. "So, why'd you come here?" I asked.

"Other than to say hello to my favourite sister? I was sent by the Masters Warner. Seems they've got assignments for both of us."

"Oh, okay. Cool." I liked sharing a movie with another spirit, even though working with my sister was a double edged sword. Whenever she's around, you know someone's going to die. Somehow, she didn't let that effect her personality too much. She was generally fun-loving and a joy to be around when she's not working. "Do you know what the movie is?"

"Not yet, but it just came out in 2005."

"Oh goodie. Fresh meat," I said with a grin, rubbing my palms together. Blizza laughed and we exited my room.


End file.
